Nightmare
by Aiko-HeroChaos
Summary: ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan. chapter 11 update.
1. Dream

Halo semuanya, kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita horror, (siapkan api unggun), ini baru pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita horror, karna pernah nonton film horror yang berjudul _Sillent Hill :The Revolution, _seingat saya judulnya seperti itu, oke Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, gak bisa menjamin ceritanya seram seratus persen.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : dream <strong>

"hh, hh, hh" Cao Pi berlari terus berlari, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, kalau kalau yang mengejarnya sudah tertinggal jauh, "aku harap dia tertinggal jauh" kata Cao Pi, tapi yang diharapkan Cao Pi tidak menjadi kenyataan, dibelakang Cao Pi, terlihat seorang pria berjubah hitam, pakaiannya serba hitam, dia berwajah pucat, dan tangannya terlihat sebuah kapak yang siap diarahkan kearah Cao Pi. Cao Pi mempercepat langkah larinya, akhirnya dia sampai disuatu lorong yang begitu gelap, hanya sebuah lampu yang menarangi lorong itu, "tempat apa ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

Dari arah belakang pria berjubah itu sudah sangat dekat, Cao Pi mundur kebelakang, satu langkah demi satu langkah agar dia dapat menghindar dari pria berjubah itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti, karna dibelakang Cao Pi terdapat dinding, "dinding?" pikir Cao Pi, lalu dia menoleh kearah pria berjubah itu. Kapak ditangan pria itu sudah siap diayunkan kearah Cao Pi. Tubuh Cao Pi bergemetar, keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya, dan pria berjubah itu siap menebas Cao Pi dengan kapaknya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tidak!" teriak Cao Pi, lalu dia terbangun dari tidurnya, "hh, hh, hh, hanya mimpi" kata Cao Pi dengan nafas terengah engah, dia memperhatikan sekeliling, hanya isi kamarnya yang ia lihat, "kenapa aku bisa mimpi itu lagi?" kata Cao Pi, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, setelah itu Cao Pi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, untuk bersiap siap berangkat ke sekolah.

-x-

Pagi itu cuaca sangat dingin, karna sekarang sedang musim penghujan, Cao Pi berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya, diperjalanan dia terus saja memikirkan tentang mimpinya semalam, "kenapa aku belakangan ini selalu bermimpi buruk?" pikir Cao Pi.

Dari arah belakang ada yang menepuk pundak Cao Pi, "pagi Cao Pi" sapa orang itu.

"pagi juga Guo Jia" balas Cao Pi.

"kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Guo Jia.

"aku hanya memikirkan mimpiku semalam" kata Cao Pi.

"hanya mimpi, kenapa kau pikirkan?" kata Guo Jia heran.

"soalnya belakangan ini aku terus saja mimpi buruk, dan mimpi itu terus saja sama" kata Cao Pi.

"hooo, pasti karna kau tidak baca doa sebelum tidur?" goda Guo Jia.

"aku selalu membacanya! Yang kupermasalahkan mimpi itu terus saja sama! Dan sejak aku bermimpi aneh itu, ayahku menghilang entah kemana" kata Cao Pi.

"aneh, ayahmu tidak memberi tau kalau dia pergi, atau titip salam padamu, atau pada pamanmu?" tanya Guo Jia.

"sama sekali tidak" kata Cao Pi.

"mungkin ada alasannya ayahmu tidak memberitahumu, ayolah Cao Pi, tetap semangat ya" hibur Guo Jia.

"kau benar Guo Jia" kata Cao Pi, dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

-x-

Dikelas Cao Pi, saat pelajaran Biologi, "semuanya, kita kali ini kedatangan murid baru" kata Liu Bei, "nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Liu Bei sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Rin" kata murid baru itu, yang bernama Rin.

"nah Rin, silahkan duduk disebelah sana ya" kata Liu Bei.

Rin berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Liu Bei, yaitu bangku tepat dibelakang Cao Pi.

-x-

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid keluar kelas, kecuali Cao Pi, dia sedang asyik membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kemarin, "aku akan mengembalikan buku ini setelah pulang sekolah nanti" kata Cao Pi.

"permisi" kata Rin.

Cao Pi menoleh kebelakang, karna merasa kalau dia dipanggil oleh Rin, karna hanya mereka berdua yang berada dikelas.

"apa namamu Cao Pi?" tanya Rin.

"iya, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku, aku kan belum memperkenalkan diri?" kata Cao Pi heran.

"kau tidak usah bingung, Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"justru aku merasa bingung" kata Cao Pi.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa belakangan ini kau selalu bermimpi buruk?" tanya Rin.

"iya" jawab Cao Pi.

"ternyata 'dia' sudah mulai bertindak" kata Rin dengan wajah serius.

"tunggu dulu, siapa itu 'dia'? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku adalah _Lessa_, aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu" kata Rin.

"_Lessa_? Apa itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"_Lessa _adalah orang yang memiliki darah _Orde _dan tinggal diwilayah _Orde_" jelas Rin.

"apa itu _Orde_?" tanya Cao Pi.

"_Orde _adalah keturunan iblis, kau tidak perlu takut, aku adalah manusia, bukan iblis, hanya saja aku tinggal ditanah _Orde _dan aku dibuang kedunia manusia" jelas Rin.

"penjelasanmu semakin membuatku bingung" kata Cao Pi.

"oh iya, apakah kau anak dari tuan Cao Cao dan nona Bian Shi?" tanya Rin.

"iya, ibuku sudah meninggal saat usiaku lima tahun, dan ayahku menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak" kata Cao Pi.

"kau akan mendapatkan jawaban itu, saat waktumu telah tiba" kata Rin.

"kau selalu saja membicarakan hal yang aneh, oh iya, dan siapa itu 'dia'?" tanya Cao Pi.

"'dia' maksudku adalah Nia, sang penguasa wilayah _Orde_" jelas Rin.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"sebenarnya kau adalah tumbal dalam upacara suci" kata Rin.

"tumbal?! Upacara suci?!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"iya, dan mimpi buruk yang selalu kau alami tiap malam adalah tanda, kalau Nia sangat ingin menjemputmu" kata Rin.

"menjemput? Tapi kenapa aku yang menjadi tumbal?" tanya Cao Pi.

"karna kau anak dari nona Bian Shi" kata Rin.

"apa kaitannya ibuku dengan Nia dan _Orde_?" tanya Cao Pi yang semakin bingung.

"nona Bian Shi adalah seorang _Orde, _dia merawat Nia, dengan kata lain Nia adalah saudaramu, Nia juga sangat menyayangimu sebagai saudaranya, walaupun kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan Nia" jelas Rin.

"jadi aku memiliki saudara, yaitu Nia" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, dia seusia denganmu, nona Bian Shi dapat pergi kedunia _Orde _maupun dunia manusia, untuk saling memberi kasih sayang kepada kalian berdua" kata Rin.

"aku benar benar tidak mengerti" kata Cao Pi.

"yang mengetahui keberadaan Nia, adalah ibumu, tuan Cao Cao, dan tuan Xiahou Dun, mereka bertiga sangat mengetahui keberadaan Nia dan sangat menyayangi Nia dan dirimu, karna kalian berdua adalah saudara, tapi sifat Nia berubah saat mengetahui keberadaan nona Bian Shi meninggal karna kecelakaan, dan disaat itulah sifat Nia bukanlah sifat Nia yang dulu" kata Rin.

"apa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan kehilangan ayahku?' tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, tuan Cao Cao yang sudah merawatmu hingga sekarang kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, dan kehilangan tuan Cao Cao disebabkan karna dia tidak mau menyerahkan dirimu kepada para _Lessa, _dan dia memilih agar dia ditangkap ketimbang dirimu yang dijadikan korban" kata Rin.

"apa ayahku dibunuh?!" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku tidak tau, yang jelas tuan Cao Cao akan ada didalam penjara dunia sengsara Orde" kata Rin merunduk.

"Rin, apa kau tau dimana wilayah Orde itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kau ingin kesana? Jika kau kesana kau pasti mati!" kata Rin.

"aku tidak peduli, ayahku ditangkap dan aku harus menyelamatkannya" kata Cao Pi.

"kau serius?" kata Rin tidak percaya.

"iya, aku akan menyelamatkan ayahku" kata Cao Pi dengan wajah serius.

Rin hanya terdiam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Cao Pi yang harus ia lindungi, malah bertekad ingin bertemu dengan Nia.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Wah gak seram, karna ini baru awal, oh iya istilah <em>Orde <em>dan _Lessa _itu saya ambil dari istilah film _Sillent Hill: The Revolution_, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	2. True Story

Baik, saya akan lanjutkan cerita horror yang gak horror (?), sebelumnya terima kasih yang mereview.

**-Lee Xia-**

Karna genrenya horror.

Oke thanks to review.

**-scarlet and blossoms-**

Yap filmnya ada, judul filmnya _Sillent Hill: The Revolution_, sumpah seram amat filmnya tapi seru, gamenya juga keren dan gak kalah seram. Mungkin juga, Cao Cao tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang. XD

Oke thanks to review.

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare <strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, gak bisa menjamin ceritanya seratus persen seram.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : true story<strong>

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Cao Pi masih memikirkan semua perkataan Rin saat istirahat tadi, "_Orde, Lessa, _aku benar benar tidak mengerti" kata Cao Pi, dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan, dia berniat untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin, "lebih baik aku mengembalikan buku ini" kata Cao Pi, dan akhirnya Cao Pi sampai juga diperpustakaan, tapi perpustakaan itu sepi, tidak ada guru pengawas yang mengawas di dalam perpustakaan, "kemana pak Lu Meng? Biasanya dia selalu ada disini?" kata Cao Pi, karna tak juga menemukan pak Lu Meng di dalam perpustakaan itu, dia pun meletak buku yang ia pinjam dimeja guru pengawas perpustakaan, "nah, waktunya pulang" kata Cao Pi, dia melangkahkan kakinya diantara rak rak buku, yang penuh akan buku.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang, tepatnya didalam perpustakaan, Cao Pi menoleh kebelakang, "siapa disana? Ah mungkin pak Lu Meng" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu perpustakaan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, kali ini begitu dekat suaranya, Cao Pi hanya cuek, mungkin saja itu pak Lu Meng yang kembali keperpustakaan, tapi dugaannya salah, rak buku yang berada disamping Cao Pi terjatuh, untung saja Cao Pi sempat menghindar, buku buku yang berada dirak buku itu berhamburan, Cao Pi begitu terkejut, apa yang ia lihat, pria berjubah hitam persis dimimpinya yang menjatuhkan rak buku itu, dia menatap Cao Pi, terlihat tatapan ingin membunuh dimatanya, Cao Pi langsung berlari secepatnya, dan anehnya, lorong sekolah yang ia lalui tidak seperti sebelumnya, lorong sekolahnya kini berlumuran darah, "apa yang terjadi? Tadi tidak seperti ini?" kata Cao Pi, dia menoleh kebelakang, terlihat pria berjubah tadi mengejarnya, sambil membawa kapak yang berlumuran darah, Cao Pi memepercepat larinya, dan dia memasuki sebuah ruang lab kimia, dan Cao Pi bersembunyi disana, "hh, hh, hh, apa yang terjadi, ini dunia nyata kenapa pria berjubah itu ada disini?" kata Cao Pi dengan nafas terengah engah, Cao Pi mengintip dari meja kearah pintu, terlihat pria berjubah itu berlari lurus kedepan. Cao Pi menghela nafas lega, "syukurlah" kata Cao Pi sambil mengelus dadanya, Cao Pi keluar dari ruang lab Kimia, dia celingak celinguk untuk memastikan pria berjubah itu sudah jauh, dari arah belakang ada yang menepuk bahu Cao Pi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cao Pi?" tanya Yuan Shao.

"pak Yuan Shao?" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"saya ulangi kalimat saya, apa yang kau lakukan disini Cao Pi? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yuan Shao.

"tadi ada yang mengejar saya pak" kata Cao Pi.

"siapa?" tanya Yuan Shao.

"seorang pria berjubah" kata Cao Pi.

"ngawur kamu Cao Pi, dari tadi bapak disini tidak melihat siapa siapa, apalagi pria berjubah" kata Yuan Shao.

"tapi..." kata Cao Pi.

"sudahlah Cao Pi, sebaiknya kau pulang" kata Yuan Shao.

"baiklah, saya pamit dulu pak Yuan Shao" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia pergi.

-x-

Diperjalanan pulang pikiran Cao Pi campur aduk, dia begitu bingung tentang pria berjubah yang mengejarnya, "apa tadi itu memang nyata, kalau nyata kenapa Pak Yuan Shao tidak melihatnya" pikir Cao Pi.

"semua orang tidak bisa melihat _Lessa_" kata Rin.

"kau ini Rin, untung aku tidak jantungan! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" kata Cao Pi yang sedikit terkejut.

"orang normal tidak bisa melihat _Lessa_" kata Rin.

"jadi yang disekolah tadi itu nyata?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Rin.

"apa mau pria berjubah itu? Tidak dimimpi, tidak didunia nyata, dia terus saja mengejarku, bahkan ingin membunuhku" kata Cao Pi.

"dia ingin membawamu ke wilayah Orde" kata Rin.

"tapi kenapa dia membawa kapak, apakah aku akan dibunuh oleh pria berjubah itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tidak" kata Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "alasan dia membawa kapak adalah ingin memotong kakimu agar kau tidak dapat berlari" kata Rin.

"memotong?!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"tenang saja, Nia tidak ingin kau dalam keadaan tubuh yang terluka, maka dari itu dia pasti akan melarang pria berjubah itu memotong kakimu" kata Rin.

"syukurlah, tapi kenapa dia ingin aku dalam keadaan yang tidak terluka, bukannya lebih baik membunuhku saja" kata Cao Pi.

"karna kau saudaranya, tapi alasan itu tidak cukup, Nia tidak ingin kau terluka, karna dia ingin upacaranya nanti akan tidak ada suara kesengsaraan" kata Rin.

"begitu ya, oh iya aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa besok" kata Cao Pi berlari meninggalkan Rin.

-x-

Dirumah Cao Pi yang begitu sepi, karna hanya dia yang tinggal disitu, ayahnya menghilang seminggu yang lalu tanpa jejak sedikit pun, "sepi sekali ini rumah" kata Cao Pi, dia duduk sofa dan mengingat kembali saat terakhir kalinya dia bersama ayahnya, "hah, seandainya ayah ada disini, mungkin aku tidak sebingung ini tentang permasalahan hidupku" keluh Cao Pi, setelah itu dia beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar ayahnya, sesampainya dikamar ayahnya, Cao Pi langsung menuju meja kerja ayahnya, "dulu ayah selalu melarangku untuk pergi kemeja kerja, apalagi dilemari dokumennya" kata Cao Pi, dia menuju lemari dokumen ayahnya, dan membuka lemari itu, didalam lemari itu begitu banyak buku buku, kertas, dan lain lain. Cao Pi mengambil sebuah buku tua yang menarik perhatiannya, "buku apa ini? Apa karna buku ini aku dilarang kemeja kerja ayah?" pikir Cao Pi, dia membuka buku itu, dari dalam buku ada sebuah kertas yang tak sengaja terjatuh, Cao Pi mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_'Cao Pi, sudah saatnya ayah memberitahukan soal ini, tapi kau pasti tidak akan mengerti, karna banyak penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal, ayah akan pergi meninggalkanmu menuju wilayah Orde, tempat para Lessa yaitu keturunan berdarah Orde, kau tidak perlu mencari ayah, karna bila kau mencari ayah, maka nyawamu akan musnah, kau buang jauh jauh semua niatmu untuk menolong ayah, ayah tau, ini adalah perpisahan yang menyedihkan, tapi ini semua demi dirimu Cao Pi, dan buku tua yang merupakan catatan ayah itu semua adalah penjelasan tentang wilayah Orde dan para Lessa. Dan satu lagi rahasia yang harus ayah beri tahukan kepadamu, sebenarnya ibumu adalah seorang Lessa, dan kau memiliki saudara perempuan di wilayah Orde, yaitu Nia, sang ratu iblis. Jika kau tidak mengerti tentang penjelasan dibuku itu, mungkin pamanmu, yaitu Xiahou Dun bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ayah sampaikan, maaf tidak bisa terus bersamamu Cao Pi, tapi ayah akan terus menyayangimu.'_

_-Cao Cao.-_

"ayah..." kata Cao Pi, dia memandangi buku bersampul coklat itu, Cao Pi membuka buku itu, buku yang merupakan catatan tua milik ayahnya, Cao Pi membaca buku itu.

_Wilayah Orde._

_Wilayah Orde adalah wilayah yang tidak diketahui secara nyata, karna wilayah Orde adalah daerah supranatural, yang tak diketahui sebagian orang, tapi ada insiden yang begitu terkenal yang disangkut paut kan dengan wilayah Orde, ada sepasang kekasih yang menghilang begitu saja didalam kabut yang begitu tebal, dan keesokan harinya mayat mereka berdua ditemukan, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan banyak ditemukan luka bekas tusukan dan sayatan benda tajam. Wilayah Orde masih dipenuhi dengan misteri, banyak peneliti yang berusaha mengungkap tentang wilayah Orde, tapi tak menemukan bukti yang kuat, sampai sekarang wilayah Orde disebut juga dengan wilayah misteri, karna ada atau tidaknya masihlah sangat misterius._

Cao Pi menutup buku itu, "wilayah Orde? Sama seperti yang disebutkan oleh Rin, aku kurang mengerti tentang catatan ayah ini, mungkin saja paman Dun mengetahuinya" kata Cao Pi. Cao Pi mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan catatan tua itu kedalam tasnya setelah itu ia pergi menuju rumah pamannya.

Sesampainya dirumah Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi mengetuk pintu rumah pamannya itu, setelah pintu diketuk keluar sang penghuni rumah yaitu Xiahou Dun.

"sore paman Dun" sapa Cao Pi.

"sore, silahkan masuk Cao Pi" kata Xiahou Dun mempersilahkan keponakannya itu masuk kedalam rumahnya, "ada apa ya, tidak biasanya kau kesini Cao Pi?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"saya hanya ingin bertanya soal buku ini paman, apa paman mengetahuinya?" tanya Cao Pi sambil memperlihatkan buku tua bersampul coklat itu.

Xiahou Dun terkejut ketika melihat buku itu, dia bertanya "dari mana kau menemukan buku itu?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"dari lemari dokumen meja kerja ayah" kata Cao Pi.

"hah, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau diberitau" kata Xiahou Dun sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Cao Pi.

"iya, aku sudah tau sebagian dari misteri masalah kehilangan ayahku" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia duduk disofa.

"apa ayahmu memberitaumu soal Orde dan _Lessa_?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"iya, semuanya dijelaskan disepucuk surat didalam buku itu, aku benar benar tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini" kata Cao Pi.

Xiahou Dun membuka buku itu, lalu dia menatap Cao Pi, "ayahmu pergi karna dia tidak ingin kau menjadi tumbal dalam upacara suci" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku tau, tapi kenapa ayahku malah ditangkap, apa salah dia? Apa hanya karna tidak ingin menyerahkan diriku?" kata Cao Pi.

"itu bisa sebagai jawaban, yang jelas sekarang kau dalam masalah Cao Pi, tadi siang pak Yuan Shao memberitaukanku kalau kau dikejar oleh pria berjubah, padahal pak Yuan Shao tidak melihat siapa siapa" kata Xiahou Dun.

"tapi itu memang kenyataan, aku dikejar oleh pria berjubah" kata Cao Pi.

"iya aku tau itu, sekarang para _Lessa_ benar benar ingin menangkapmu, mereka akan terus mencarimu" kata Xiahou Dun.

"tapi yang inginku tanyakan adalah wilayah Orde, apa paman mengetahui soal wilayah Orde?" tanya Cao Pi.

"dibuku ini sudah jelas tertuliskan, kalau wilayah Orde adalah wilayah supranatural" kata Xiahou Dun.

"penjelasan itu tidak cukup bagiku! Aku heran kenapa ayah, paman Dun, dan ibu bisa mengetahui keberadaan wilayah Orde? Dan yang anehnya disana tertulis kalau wilayah Orde tidak diketahui keberadaannya" kata Cao Pi.

"ceritanya panjang Cao Pi, tapi ada satu yang bisa kuberitau padamu, kalau Nia adalah saudara angkatmu, ibumu sangat menyayangi Nia dan juga kau, tapi semejak kematian ibumu, sifat Nia berubah, dia menjadi sangat kejam, dan suka membunuh, dan sekarang dia benar benar ingin menangkapmu yang merupakan saudara angkatnya, dan menjadikan tumbal dalam upacara suci" jelas Xiahou Dun.

Cao Pi terdiam sesaat, lalu dia menatap buku itu, "aku akan menolong ayah" kata Cao Pi.

"sebaiknya kau buang jauh jauh niatmu itu! Bukannya kau sudah membaca surat dari ayahmu, agar kau tidak menolong dia" peringat Xiahou Dun.

"tapi aku tidak ingin ayahku mati! Aku sangat menyayanginya, mana ada anak yang suka kalau orang tuanya dibunuh!" kata Cao Pi.

Xiahou Dun terdiam, lalu dia menghela napas, "hah, aku tidak bisa mencegahmu, tapi apa kau yakin ingin kesana? Karna disana sungguh berbahaya, banyak makhluk yang aneh dan menyeramkan, pikirkan dengan matang" kata Xiahou Dun"

"aku yakin, aku siap menghadapi semua itu, walaupun nyawa taruhannya, demi ayahku yang sudah melindungi dan merawatku selama ini, resiko sebesar apa pun aku hadapi" kata Cao Pi.

"baiklah" kata Xiahou Dun, lalu dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak dimeja ruang tamu dan keluar rumah, Cao Pi mengikuti pamannya itu, sambil memasukan catatan ayahnya kedalam tasnya, dan berlari menuju mobil pamannya yang terparkir dihalaman rumah.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Ternyata setelah diteliti, ceritanya mirip <em>Sillent Hill: The Revolution<em>.

Ishida:"baguslah, aku mau baca kelanjutannya, aku penasaran"

Aiko:"aku malah pingin nonton ulang film _Sillent Hill: The Revolution_, karna gak nonton sampe selesai" -,-

Ishida:"hahaha, tenang aku kasih tau endingnya, aku sudah nonton sampai habis kok"

Aiko:"ya sudah, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"


	3. welcome to Orde Land

Aiko:"halo kita kembali"

Ishida:"kenapa kau baru membawaku dichapter tiga?"

Aiko:"karna kau baru baca, jadi sekalian aja kamu kubawa, kalau sendiri sulit"

Ishida:"dasar" -,-

Aiko:"oke terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita horror yang gak seram ini, mari balas review"

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"Karna saya cinta Indonesia"

Ishida:"halah, sok cinta"

Aiko:"problem?"

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossoms-**

Aiko:"saya juga gak nonton ceritanya sampai habis"(sedih)

Ishida:"ceritanya si tokoh utama mengalahkan seorang anak kecil dengan menggunakan jimat, itu ending ceritanya"

Aiko:"tapi Nia bukan anak kecil, jadi alurnya berubah dong"

Ishida:"gak tau"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Saika Tsuruhime-**

Aiko:(cek cerita)

Ishida:"masih banyak kesalahan disana sini, itu PR buat kamu"

Aiko:"iya, makasih sudah diberitau ya"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Mrs Ganbatte-**

Aiko:"dia pasti ikut ke wilayah Orde, kalau gak, Cao Pi pasti hilang disana"(?)

Cao Pi:"loe kata gue ini anak yang hilang?!"

Aiko:"gak tau"

Cao Pi: -_-

Xiahou Dun:"ya amplop"(tepuk jidat)

**-Berjubah hitam gila-**

Aiko:"mungkin Rin kembaran dia"#plak

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare <strong>

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, saya gak bisa menjamin ceritanya seram seratus persen.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: welcome to Orde Land<strong>

Mobil Xiahou Dun melaju dijalan yang sudah mulai gelap, matahari sudah mulai tertidur, dan cahayanya pun mulai redup, mobil Xiahou Dun terus melaju, diantara jalan jalan yang dihiasi lampu jalan.

"paman Dun" kata Cao Pi yang memecah kesunyian, "kita mau kemana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ke wilayah Orde" kata Xiahou Dun, sambil terus mengemudi mobilnya.

"apa wilayah Orde itu benar benar ada? Dicatatan ayah, wilayah Orde masih sangat misteri" kata Cao Pi.

"wilayah Orde itu memang ada kebenarannya, tapi tidak diketahui oleh semua orang" kata Xiahou Dun.

Cao Pi kembali membuka catatan tua milik ayahnya, dan membaca tentang wilayah Orde, tapi dibalik lembaran kedua catatan ayahnya, terlihat potongan kertas koran, Cao Pi mengambil potongan kertas koran itu dan membacanya.

_Wilayah Orde, benar atau tidak keberadaanya?_

_Paranormal meramalkan kalau wilayah Orde ini masihlah sangat misterius, tak ada yang tau pasti soal keberadaan wilayah misteri ini, bahkan paranormal pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan wilayah ini, tapi yang masih dipertanyakan oleh para ilmuwan adalah, kenapa orang mengetahui nama 'wilayah Orde'? Bukankah wilayah itu sangat misteri, yang masih diragukan keberadaanya? Tapi ada bukti kuat tentang wilayah penuh misteri ini, adalah sepasang kekasih yang menghilang dikabut yang begitu tebal, dan keesokan harinya sepasang kekasih itu ditemukan dalam kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa dan tubuh mereka terluka akibat sayatan benda tajam, tapi bukti itu masih belum cukup..._

Potongan kertas koran itu berakhir disitu, karna berita itu terpotong, Cao Pi berpikir, "kenapa wilayah Orde tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakan manusia?" pikir Cao Pi.

"karna mereka tidak ada kepentingan untuk mengetahui wilayah Orde" jawab Xiahou Dun.

"tapi sepasang kekasih itu" kata Cao Pi.

"_Lessa_ menyukai manusia, dengan kata lain mereka suka membunuh manusia untuk memuaskan nafsu membunuh manusia, jadi sepasang kekasih itu tak sengaja masuk ke wilayah Orde, dan mereka dibunuh oleh para _Lessa_" jelas Xiahou Dun.

Cao Pi membuka halaman selanjutnya dari catatan itu.

_Lessa._

_Lessa adalah makhluk yang memiliki darah keturunan Orde, tapi disana ada juga manusia biasa yang tinggal diwilayah Orde, mereka tidak dibunuh oleh para Lessa, karna para Lessa sudah terbiasa dengan mereka, Lessa sebagian kecil mirip dengan manusia, dan sebagian lagi wujudnya bermacam macam, ada yang berbentuk laba laba, manusia berkepala dua, dan lain lain. Para Lessa ini bertugas melindungi ratu mereka, yaitu Nia Lessanilia, ratu diwilayah Orde, dan dia juga dijuluki 'sang ratu iblis'_

_Dia bersumpah, suatu saat nanti dia akan memilih seorang anak pilihan, untuk menjadi tumbal dalam upacara suci, yaitu 'kekal abadi' upacara itu bertujuan agar membuat Nia hidup abadi, dan menjadi kuat, dan dia ingin menguasai dunia, baik dunia Orde, maupun dunia nyata._

Cao Pi menghentikan bacaannya, lalu dia bertanya kepada pamannya, "paman Dun, aku memiliki teman baru dikelasku, dia bernama Rin, dia mengetahui semua tentang wilayah Orde, maupun Nia" kata Cao Pi.

"mungkin anak itu berasal dari wilayah Orde, dia tinggal didunia manusia, diwilayah Orde, para manusia bisa bebas pulang pergi kedunia Orde maupun dunia nyata, tapi ada syaratnya, dan syaratnya ini hanya berlaku sekali saja, maksudnya bila dia ingin kedunia manusia dan kembali lagi kedunia Orde maka saat dia ingin lagi kedunia manusia dia harus kembali menuruti syarat tersebut" jelas Xiahou Dun.

"memangnya syaratnya apa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kalau tidak salah mereka harus rela disayat tubuh mereka oleh para _Lessa _yang membentuk sebuah segitiga yang didalam segitiga itu ada gambar tiga lingkaran" jelas Xiahou Dun.

"jadi bila mereka kembali lagi ke wilayah Orde, dan ingin ke dunia manusia, maka mereka harus mengikuti syarat itu lagi?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Xiahou Dun.

Cao Pi bergidik ngeri, lalu dia kembali menatap catatan tua milik ayahnya, "bagaimana keadaan ayah ya?" kata Cao Pi sambil mengelus elus catatan tua itu.

"aku harap dia baik baik saja, karna Nia menganggap sepupu itu seperti ayahnya sendiri" kata Xiahou Dun.

"ayah..." kata Cao Pi.

Akhirnya mobil Xiahou Dun berhenti disebuah hutan yang diselimuti oleh kabut yang begitu lebat, "nah kita sudah sampai Cao Pi" kata Xiahou Dun, lalu dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

Cao Pi juga keluar dari mobil pamannya, dia menatap sekeliling, "ini dimana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"baca itu" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menunjuk sebuah papan di dekat pohon yang begitu besar.

'_selamat datang di Wilayah Orde'_

"jadi kita sudah ada di wilayah Orde" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Xiahou Dun sambil mengagguk.

**Kresek, kresek, kresek.**

Terdengar suara dari arah semak semak, Xiahou Dun langsung mendekati Cao Pi, karna dia khawatir kalau kalau yang ada dibalik semak semak itu adalah _Lessa_, "Cao Pi tetap didekati, diwilayah ini banyak terdapat para _Lessa_" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya" jawab Cao Pi.

Cao Pi dan Xiahou Dun sudah bersiap siap untuk menyerang _Lessa _dibalik semak semak itu dan...

"Cao Pi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu.

"Rin?!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa mati!" kata Rin.

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"buang jauh jauh ide gilamu itu! Kau itu adalah tumbal! Bila kau masih berniat menyelamatkan ayahmu, kau akan mati!" kata Rin.

"jadi kau yang bernama Rin, kenapa kau kembali ke wilayah Orde? Kalau kau sudah tinggal didunia manusia, maka sebaiknya kau tinggal disana saja, bukankah kau bersekolah disana, bila kau kembali kesini dan berniat ingin kembali lagi ke dunia manusia, maka kau harus mengikuti syarat itu lagi" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya, saya tau soal itu, memang menyakitkan mengikuti syarat tersebut" kata Rin, lalu dia menatap Cao Pi, "kalau saja Cao Pi tidak pergi ke wilayah Orde, maka aku pun tidak akan kesini" kata Rin lalu dia membuka sedikit pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan luka bekas sayatan untuk memenuhi persyaratan tersebut.

Cao Pi terkejut melihat hal, "ke, kenapa kau malah memilih menemaniku? Kalau kau lakukan itu dan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia kau akan mendapatkan luka itu lagi!" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi tugasku adalah melindungimu" kata Rin.

"siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk melindungiku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ibumu" jawab Rin.

"apa? Kenapa ibuku memerintahkan hal yang seperti itu padamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"karna dia percaya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti menjadi incaran Nia dan para _Lessa_" kata Rin.

"jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti kau mendapatkan tugas dari Bian Shi untuk melindungi Cao Pi, karna dia percaya suatu saat nanti Nia pasti akan mengincar Cao Pi" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya" kata Rin.

"aku sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kita tidak usah membuang waktu lagi, ayo kita mencari ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"kau yakin?" tanya Rin.

"iya" jawab Cao Pi lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dalam hutan lebat itu diikuti oleh Xiahou Dun dan Rin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan didalam hutan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai juga disebuah pekotaan, kota itu bagaikan kota mati, kota itu sangat sepi, "kemana semua orang?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kota ini memang selalu seperti ini, selalu sepi" kata Rin.

Tapi dari arah depan, tepatnya didekat sebuah sumur, terlihat seorang nenek nenek tua yang duduk dibangku sambil memberi makan para burung merpati, Cao Pi menghampiri nenek tua itu dan bertanya.

"permisi nek, apakah kota ini selalu sepi?" tanya Cao Pi.

Nenek tua masih memberi makan para burung merpati, dan dia menjawab, "apa kau bukan penduduk wilayah ini?" tanya nenek itu.

"bukan" jawab Cao Pi.

Nenek tua itu lalu menatap Cao Pi, dan dia terkejut, "kau pasti akan mati, kau Cao Pi, anak yang telah terpilih menjadi tumbal dalam upacara suci _'kekal abadi' _apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tuan Cao Cao berusaha melindungimu, dan dia sekarang berada dipenjara sengsara Orde, sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat asalmu sebelum mereka mengetahuimu" perintah nenek tua itu.

"kedatanganku kesini ingin menyelamatkan ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"kau akan mati, dunia ini penuh dengan darah, asal kau tau itu, lagi pula kau kesini datang seorang diri" kata nenek tua itu.

"aku kesini bersama pamanku" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang, tapi dia begitu terkejut, Xiahou Dun dan Rin tidak ada dibelakangnya, "kemana mereka?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kesengsaraan telah menghampirimu" kata nenek tua itu.

**Graaaaaaaa**

Terdengar suara yang mengerikan, suara itu sangat mengerikan, datangnya dari berbagai penjuru, "suara apa itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"mereka telah menemukanmu" kata nenek tua itu.

"menemukanku?" tanya Cao Pi.

Nenek tua itu hanya mengangguk, burung burung merpati bertebangan, tanah yang dipijak Cao Pi dan nenek tua itu retak dan mengkelupas, tanah itu terus saja mengkelupas, dan tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi berwarna hitam pekat.

"sebaiknya kau lari, sebelum mereka datang" perintah nenek tua itu.

"kemana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"bersembunyilah didalam rumah rumah, tapi hati hati, tidak semua rumah itu aman" peringat nenek tua itu.

Sebelum Cao Pi berlari, para _Lessa _berdatangan, mereka mirip seperti burung besar dan berkepala dua, lebih tepatnya kepala manusia, mereka berlari menuju arah Cao Pi yang sudah berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. _Lessa _itu terus mengjar Cao Pi, tapi Cao Pi telah masuk kedalam sebuah rumah dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

"hh, hh, hh, monster itu mirip sekali yang kulihat didalam mimpi" kata Cao Pi dengan nafas terengah engah, Cao Pi membuka catatan tua itu, dan mencari informasi tentang makhluk itu, "semoga saja ayah menulis tentang monster itu" kata Cao Pi. Akhirnya dia menemukannya dan membacanya.

_Monster Lessa (Lessa Birdmihumanila) _(*karangan Author*)

_Lessa ini berwujud burung tapi tak dapat terbang, dia memiliki dua kepala, yaitu kepala manusia, Lessa ini bertugas melindungi wilayah Orde, dia menyukai bangkai, Lessa Birdmihumanila sangat mudah diketahui kedatangannya, bila dia sudah dekat maka tanah yang ada disekitar akan retak dan mengelupas, hal ini ditandai bahwa Lessa Birdmihumanila sudah dekat. Kelemahan Lessa ini tidak diketahui._

Cao Pi menutup catatan tua itu dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya, "makhluk itu tidak memiliki kelemahan" kata Cao Pi. Lalu dia melangkah kakinya menuju kedalam sebuah rumah yang nampak seperti sebuah pabrik. "rumah apa ini? Nampak seperti pabrik" kata Cao Pi sambil memperhatikan rumah itu, Cao Pi memasuki ruangan yang mirip seperti gudang makanan, tapi bukan makananlah yang disimpan disitu, tapi tubuh manusia yang diawetkan, Cao Pi merasa jijik melihat semua itu, dia berniat ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi ada seseorang yang meminta pertolongan.

"tolong, apa ada orang disana?" kata suara itu.

Cao Pi menghampiri asal suara itu, dia begitu terkejut karna ada seorang wanita yang terjebak disana, Cao Pi berlari menghampirinya, "hei kau, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ah iya, aku baik baik saja" kata wanita itu, "tolong keluarkan aku dari jaring jaring ini" pinta wanita itu.

Cao Pi berusaha melepaskan wanita itu dari jaring yang mirip dengan jaring laba laba, akhirnya wanita itu berhasil lepas, "terima kasih ya mau menolongku" kata wanita itu.

"sama sama" jawab Cao Pi, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kesini?" tanya Cao Pi penasaran.

"aku tersesat, dan berbelok kedalam kabut yang tebal, dan akhirnya aku terjebak disini" kata wanita itu.

"siapa yang membuat jaring ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

"seekor monster laba laba, dia berkepala manusia, dan ditangan tangannya membawa kepala manusia, aku takut" kata wanita itu sambil memeluk Cao Pi.

"sekarang dimana laba laba itu?" tanya Cao Pi sambil menenangkan wanita itu.

"a, aku tidak tau, setelah dia menjaringku dia perg begitu saja" kata wanita itu masih memeluk Cao Pi.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Terdengar suara, suara yang sangat aneh, Cao Pi memperhatikan sekitarnya, sedangkan wanita yang bersama Cao Pi tadi terus memeluk Cao Pi karna ketakutan, "suara apa itu?" bisik Cao Pi kepada wanita itu.

"laba laba" kata wanita itu dengan suara pelan.

Dari arah belakang terlihat jaring yang siap menyerang mereka berdua, untung saja Cao Pi sempat menghindar, "ayo pergi dari sini" kata Cao Pi kepada wanita itu.

Mereka berdua terus berlari, sedangkan laba laba berkepala manusia itu terus mengejar mereka sambil terus menembakkan jaringnya kearah mereka berdua.

"kita harus keluar dari tempat ini" kata Cao Pi.

"seingatku, di ujung sana ada fentilasi udara, mungkin kita bisa kabur lewat sana" kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk arah depan.

"baiklah ayo cepat" kata Cao Pi sambil menarik tangan wanita itu.

Dibelakang mereka laba laba berkepala manusia itu terus mengejar mereka dan terus saja menembakkan jaringnya kearah mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga difentilasi udara, Cao Pi berusaha membuka tutup fentilasi udara itu, "ukh! Sulit sekali" keluh Cao Pi.

"cepat sedikit, makhluk itu hampir dekat" kata wanita itu.

Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah Cao Pi bisa membuka fentilasi udara itu, "cepat masuk!" kata Cao Pi kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam fentilasi udara disusul oleh Cao Pi, baru setengah perjalanan didalam fentilasi udara itu, kaki Cao Pi ditarik oleh laba laba berkepala manusia. "hei! Lepaskan aku!" kata Cao Pi.

Wanita yang mendahului Cao Pi tadi berbalik untuk menolong Cao Pi.

"bertahanlah!" kata wanita itu, dia berusaha menyerang monster laba laba itu dengan sebatang kayu.

Laba laba berkepala manusia tadi melempar Cao Pi dinding, dia menyerang wanita itu, dengan cara menembakkan jaringnya.

"akh!" wanita itu terjebak didalam jaring laba laba berkepala manusia.

Cao Pi yang melihat hal itu langsung bangun, dan berlari menuju wanita itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Dari arah lain laba laba berkepala manusia juga menghampiri wanita itu, Cao Pi mempercepat langkahnya akhirnya dia sampai juga, dan langsung memotong jaring laba laba itu dengan pisau yang ia bawa, "cepat berlari menuju fentilasi udara" perintah Cao Pi, wanita itu langsung berlari menuju fentilasi udara, mengetahui mangsanya lepas laba laba itu langsung mengejar wanita tadi. Cao Pi yang mengetahui kalau laba laba itu ingin mengejar wanita tadi, ia pun langsung menusuk laba laba berkepala manusia itu dengan pisau, dan langsung berlari menuju fentilasi udara.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selamat dari maut, dan berhasil keluar dari pabrik yang aneh.

"hh, hh, hh, syukurlah kita bisa keluar dengan selamat" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, terima kasih ya" kata wanita itu.

"sama sama" jawab Cao Pi.

"aku ingin keluar dari kota ini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"tidak, tujuanku kesini untuk mencari ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"sebaiknya kau berhati hati, banyak makhluk aneh disini, dan sekali lagi terima kasih ya" kata wanita itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Cao Pi juga melambaikan tangannya, setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari ayahnya.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"akhirnya Cao Pi selamat dari bahaya maut"<p>

Ishida:"kalau Cao Pi mati berarti tamat ceritanya"

Aiko:"iya ya, dan soal nama nama para _Lessa,_ itu karangan saya, kreatip" :3

Ishida:"kreatip ndasmu! Lanjutkan lagi dong, penasaran nih"

Aiko:"oke tunggu saja di chapter depan cerita selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa review, see you next chapter"


	4. Hospital

Aiko:"hore kita kembali"

Ishida:"iya, oh iya ada pengumuman buat para Readers, kita berdua mau hiatus sebentar, karna bulan Maret kita sudah sangat sibuk, dan terus berperang, hanya itu infonya"

Aiko:"dan bila tidak ada kuota, kita berdua hiatus" :3

Ishida:"itu dihitung, terima kasih yang sudah mereview"

**-Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"terima kasih"

Ishida:"kau anggap itu sebuah pujian?"

Aiko:"yap"

Oke thanks to review

-**scarlet and blossoms-**

Cao Pi:"Aiko!"

Aiko:"ya"

Cao Pi:"disini usia ku tujuh belas tahun ya?"

Aiko:"yap"

Cao Pi:"oh"

Ishida:"kau mau dikasih usia 77 tahun?"

Cao Pi:"gak mau, ntar Zhen Ji gak sayang lagi sama aku!"

Aiko:"tadi aku dapat SMS kalo nona Zhen Ji minta putus"

Cao Pi:"NOOOOO!"(nangis)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigthmare <strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, tidak seram.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Hospital<strong>

Cao Pi berjalan didaerah kota mati itu, dia membuka catatan ayahnya, untuk mencari tau info tentang _Lessa _yang barusan menyerang dia tadi. "aku harap ayah menulis informasi tentang monster laba laba itu" kata Cao Pi, akhirnya dia menemukan halaman yang bertulis tentang _Lessa_ berbentuk laba laba itu.

_Monster Lessa (Lessa Spideheada)_

_Lessa ini bertubuh setengah laba laba, dan berkepala manusia, didua lengan belakangnya menggenggam kepala manusia, yang dapat mengeluarkan suara bising bila kepala itu hidup. Lessa Spideheada menyukai daging manusia, jika mangsanya berhasil dia tangkap maka mangsanya itu akan ia biarkan terlebih dahulu dijaringnya. Lessa Spideheada suka menyerang lawannya dengan menembakkan jaring super lengket, kelemahan Lessa Spideheada adalah sinar matahari, oleh sebab itu dia lebih suka didalam ruangan._

"jadi laba laba itu takut dengan sinar matahari, pantas dia tidak mengejarku saat melewati fentilasi udara, melainkan menarik kakiku" kata Cao Pi. Dia kembali membuka halaman sebelumnya, untuk mencari petunjuk tentang wilayah Orde ini, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah catatan yang menarik perhatiannya.

'_13, 17__, 44'_

"kenapa ayah menulis angka?" pikir Cao Pi. Dia memperhatikan angka itu dengan seksama, mungkin saja ayahnya menaruh kode dibalik angka itu, saat asyik memperhatikan angka itu, tiba tiba ada kertas kecil terjatuh dari buku itu, Cao Pi memungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

'_tidak tau pasti bagaimana mungkin sebuah rumah sakit tidaklah bekerja sebagai rumah sakit, melainkan bekerja sebagai penjara, entah apa alasannya, saatku selidiki nomor nomor pun tertera disetiap kamar pasien, aku tak sempat menyelidikinya, karna dikala itu rumah sakit itu masih sangat ramai dengan pasien dan tawanan'_

Cao Pi melipat kertas itu yang merupakan penggalan buku harian Cao Cao waktu dia masih muda yang sobek dan diselipkan di catatan tua miliknya sendiri, "mungkin sepenggal kata kata tadi ada kaitannya dengan nomor ini" pikir Cao Pi, "aku harus pergi kerumah sakit itu, tapi ayah tidak menulis rumah sakit apa? Dan benda seperti apa yang ayah cari" kata Cao Pi, dia kembali membuka lipatan kertas itu, tapi hanya tulisan tadilah yang ia lihat, setelah diperhatikan dengan serius ternyata dibalik penggalan kertas itu ada tulisan lagi.

'_rumah sakit Mufasa, sebelah utara no. 44'_

"ternyata ini alamatnya, rumah sakit Mufasa, nomor 44, baik aku akan kesana, aku harap disana tidak ada _Lessa_" kata Cao Pi lalu dia berlari kearah utara.

-x-

"aduh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terpisah dengan Cao Pi, bodohnya aku" gerutu Xiahou Dun, dia berjalan diantara gedung gedung tua yang tak terawat lagi, Xiahou Dun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap salah satu gedung tua itu, "bukankah itu rumah sakit Mufasa, ternyata sudah tak terurus lagi, aku ingin tau kenapa sepupu begitu ingin masuk kerumah sakit itu, bahkan menuliskan angka sebagai kode, apa ada maksudnya? Hah dari pada bingung aku akan masuk kerumah sakit itu, biasanya sepupu selalu menyimpan rahasia dibalik semua perkataan ataupun catatannya" kata Xiahou Dun sambil berjalan menuju rumah sakit tua berwarna putih itu.

Akhirnya Xiahou Dun sampai juga di depan rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Orde, dia membuka pintu rumah sakit itu, dan melihat sekitar, suasananya begitu angker, tapi Xiahou Dun sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah sakit Mufasa, dia berjalan diantara lorong rumah sakit, terlihat beberapa orang didalam kamar pasien meminta tolong untuk dibukakan pintunya, "rumah sakit ini mirip penjara, aku tidak percaya tempat ini hanya untuk membuat sengsara orang saja" pikir Xiahou Dun sambil terus jalan kedepan, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hendak naik tangga, didepannya ada seseorang yang menghalanginya untuk naik tangga, "permisi, bisakah kau menyingkir, aku ingin naik keatas" kata Xiahou Dun dengan sopan.

"berikan dia..." kata orang itu.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'dia'?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"putra Cao Cao, anak yang terpilih untuk menjadi tumbal" kata orang itu.

"kau bisa lihat sendirikan, aku tidak bersama dia, aku terpisah dengan dia, dan aku ingin mencari dia" kata Xiahou Dun santai.

"jika ingin mencari dia kenapa kau masuk kerumah sakit ini? Dia tidak ada dilantai atas" kata orang itu.

"ya kau benar, tapi aku tidak bersama dia" kata Xiahou Dun.

"anda pasti kehilangan dia, dan dia pasti tersesat, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menangkap dia" kata orang itu.

"sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"aku Roscoe, _Lessa Humandenata_, aku adalah bodyguard Yang Mulia Nia" kata orang itu yang bernama Roscoe.

"apakah kau yang mengejar Cao Pi didalam mimpinya dan disekolahnya waktu itu?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"iya" jawab Roscoe.

"ternyata benar dugaanku, kau adalah pembunuh kejam, jika saja Nia tidak memerintahkanmu untuk tidak membunuh Cao Pi, mungkin nyawa Cao Pi telah hilang" kata Xiahou Dun.

"anda benar" jawab Roscoe.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tau keberadaan Cao Cao?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"dia ada dipenjara sengsara Orde, penjara yang penuh akan penyiksaan, tuan Cao Cao akan divonis besok siang" kata Roscoe.

"besok siang?!" kata Xiahou Dun terkejut.

"iya, Yang Mulia Nia tidak sabar ingin membunuh Tuan Cao Cao, dia bilang ingin membunuh tuan Cao Cao dengan tangannya sendiri, anda tau kan pembunuhan yang paling disukai Yang Mulia" kata Roscoe.

"tidak mungkin, apa maksudmu menyayatnya dengan 'segitiga lingkaran suci' dan menusuknya?" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya, anda benar" kata Roscoe.

"mustahil" kata Xiahou Dun tidak percaya.

"Yang Mulia tidak memberi hukuman kepada anda, karna anda adalah pamanya yang paling ia sayangi, tapi dia akan memberikan tanda itu pada anda, karna anda telah kembali ke wilayah Orde sebagai Jendral pimpinan kami untuk menyerang manusia" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum licik, setelah itu dia menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah para _Lessa_ dibelakang Roscoe, jumlahnya sangat banyak, Xiahou Dun begitu terkejut.

"astaga" kata Xiahou Dun, dia mengeluarkan senjatanya berupa pistol (*karna pedang sudah mainstream*), dan menembak para _Lessa_ seperti film di Resident Evil, atau game Resident Evil 4 kesukaan Author Ishida.

"anda tak perlu melawan tuan Xiahou Dun, takdir anda hanya untuk melindungi Yang Mulia Nia, dan menjadi Jendral kami" kata Roscoe tersenyum sinis.

"aku tidak mau jadi Jendral kalian kalau untuk menyerang manusia!" kata Xiahou Dun menolak.

"itu adalah takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Yang Mulia Nia" kata Roscoe.

Xiahou Dun tak sanggup melawan _Lessa_ yang begitu banyak, dan akhirnya dia kelelahan, dan disaat itulah para_ Lessa _menyerangnya, "Cao Pi, sepupu, maafkan aku, aku tak sanggup untuk menolong kalian berdua" kata Xiahou Dun.

-x-

"dimana ya rumah sakit itu?" kata Cao Pi. Dia terus berjalan, setelah itu berhenti didepan gedung tua berwarna putih, "apa ini?" pikir Cao Pi. Dia pun berjalan dan masuk kedalam gedung tua berwarna putih itu, Cao Pi merasa ngeri, karna suasana angker gedung itu mirip seperti film film horror yang pernah ia tonton, "seram sekali tempat ini" kata Cao Pi. Dia membuka catatan tua milik ayahnya untuk melihat nomor yang tertulis, "angka tiga belas, baiklah aku akan mencari kamar bernomor tiga belas" kata Cao Pi dia menaiki tangga dan berjalan dilorong gedung tua yang merupakan rumah sakit Mufasa, dengan penerangan lampu senter Cao Pi terus menyusuri lorong gelap itu. "angker sekali tempat ini" kata Cao Pi, dia terus menyusuri lorong gelap dan mengerikan itu, dia menyoroti setiap dinding dan ruangan dilorong itu, "tidak kamar pasien disini" kata Cao Pi. Dia pun berhenti dan kembali mengecek tas ranselnya untuk melihat apa dia membawa semua catatan ayahnya, "buku ini, mungkin ini buku harian ayah" kata Cao Pi mengambil buku berwarna biru, ia pun membuka buku itu.

_Senin, 1, Desember._

_Cao Pi sudah mulai besar, usianya sekarang menginjak empat tahun, dia semakin pintar, aku ingin sekali mendidik dia agar kelak menjadi anak yang berguna, dan diwilayah Orde, Nia juga sudah besar, usianya juga sudah menginjak empat tahun, dia semakin pandai, karna aku adalah ayah mereka berdua, aku akan mendidik mereka._

"ini hanya diari biasa, apa ada petunjuk tentang rumah sakit atau semacamnya" kata Cao Pi sambil terus membuka lembar lembar buku harian itu.

_Jumat, 23, Februari._

_Aku mengelilingi gedung rumah sakit Mufasa, aku memperhatikan setiap kamar pasien, dan ada kejanggalan dikamar, 13, 17, 44, kamar ini sangat aneh, hanya tiga kamar ini yang tidak dihuni oleh pasien (tawanan), aku memasuki kamar 13, kamar ini sangat mengerikan, banyak darah disana sini, darahnya masih segar, tapi belum saja kuselidiki, aku disuruh keluar oleh perawat disini._

"hmm, hanya tiga kamar ini yang tidak dihuni, tapi aku masih heran dengan maksud ayah" pikir Cao Pi. Dia menyimpan buku harian ayahnya dan mengambil catatan tua milik ayahnya, "aku harap ayah menulis soal rumah sakit Mufasa" kata Cao Pi sambil membalik lembar demi lembar catatan ayahnya.

_Gedung gedung wilayah Orde._

_Banyak gedung yang terdapat diwilayah Orde, tapi tidak semua berfungsi layaknya gedung, salah satunya rumah sakit Mufasa, rumah sakit ini tidak berfungsi selayaknya rumah sakit biasa, melainkan menjadi sebuah penjara. Dan hanya rumah sakit ini yang masih sangat misteri, dan aku pun masih belum sempat memecahkan misteri rumah sakit ini. _

"ternyata ayah masih belum menyelidiki rumah sakit ini, pantas catatan tentang rumah sakit Mufasa ini hanya sedikit" kata Cao Pi sambil membuka halaman berikutnya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan akhirnya dia sampai dikamar nomor 13. Cao Pi pun membuka pintu kamar itu dan dia begitu terkejut melihat apa yang ada dikamar itu, seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk dipinggir dinding, nampaknya gadis itu ketakutan, "hah, seorang anak kecil?" kata Cao Pi tak percaya, dia pun mendekati gadis kecil itu dan bertanya, "hei, kenapa kau ada disini? Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"orang tua ku telah meninggal, dan aku bersembunyi disini" kata gadis kecil itu.

"meninggal? Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Cao Pi penasaran.

"_Lessa Humandenata_, yang bernama Roscoe" kata gadis kecil itu.

"Roscoe?" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, dan dia ada disini, dilantai bawah dekat pintu masuk, dan sekarang dia menyerang seorang pria" kata gadis kecil itu.

"pintu depan? Seorang pria? Ternyata para _Lessa _suka membunuh manusia" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, apalagi Roscoe, dia suka membunuh, bahkan sebangsa _Lessa Humandenata_, dia bisa juga dibilang haus darah, kami bangsa manusia yang tinggal di wilayah Orde tidak bisa tenang, karna Roscoe suka membunuh manusia maupun para _Lessa _untuk memuaskan keinginnannya" jelas gadis kecil itu.

"bukannya para _Lessa _tidak membunuh manusia yang tinggal diwilayah Orde, kecuali manusia dari dunia manusia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, para _Lessa_ tidak membunuh ataupun menyerang manusia yang tinggal diwilayah Orde, kecuali Roscoe, hanya dialah yang suka membunuh" kata gadis kecil itu.

"hmm, ternyata dia orang yang kejam, lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi disini, bukankah masih ada tempat yang lebih aman?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tempat ini lebih aman, karna kamar nomor 13 belum pernah dihuni sebelumnya, walaupun dulu kamar ini penuh dengan darah segar" kata gadis kecil itu.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Mufasalia Delentina" kata gadis kecil itu.

"namamu mirip dengan rumah sakit ini" kata Cao Pi.

"yah begitulah, hanya kebetulan atau tidak, rumah sakit ini sudah lama dibangun, aku tidak tau menanu soal rumah sakit ini, bahkan rumah sakit ini bukan milik ayah atau pun ibuku, mungkin namaku sama dengan rumah sakit hanyalah kebetulan saja" kata Mufasalia.

"begitu ya, tapi namamu bagus, oh iya apa kau tau tentang kamar 13, atau apa ada rahasia atau semacamnya?" tanya Cao Pi.

"yang kutau hanya buku tua yang tersimpan disini, mungkin kamar 13 ini bekas pembunuhan, makanya tidak dihuni lagi" kata Mufasalia.

"dimana buku itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"sebentar aku ambilkan" kata Mufasalia, lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan membuka lemari itu lalu mengambil buku yang ia maksud, setelah itu ia berikan kepada Cao Pi, "nah" kata Mufasalia sambil memberikan buku itu.

Cao Pi mengambil buku itu, dia membuka halaman pertama, nampaknya buku itu adalah buku harian sang pemilik kamar 13 yang telah tewas bertahun tahun yang lalu.

_Rabu, Oktober._

_Sendiri, kedinginan, itulah yang dapat kuungkapkan saat aku berada dikamar pasien ini, walau namanya kamar pasien, menurutku mirip seperti sebuah penjara, aku berusaha keluar tapi dia tak memberikan ijin, aku hanya pasrah dibalik kamar yang dingin ini._

Cao Pi membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Kamis, Oktober._

_Dia membentakku tanpa sebab, aku tak tau kenapa, tapi seketika aku mempunyai dendam pada dirinya._

Cao Pi semakin penasaran dengan isi buku itu, dia kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Jumat, Oktober._

_Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya, walaupun tidak pasti, aku mengetahuinya karna aku mendengar berita kalau dia membunuh seorang wanita yang sangat terkenal di wilayah Orde dan wanita itu begitu baik dan ramah, aku tidak tau nama wanita itu yang jelas dia sangat terkenal diwilayah Orde, dan yang membunuhnya adalah 'Roscoe Ventino' seorang Lessa Humandenata yang begitu kejam, dan aku sangat membenci dia._

Cao Pi menutup buku harian itu, dan dia bertanya kepada Mufasalia, "hei, apa nama lengkapnya Roscoe itu 'Roscoe Ventino'?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Mufasalia.

"aneh, kamar ini sudah lama tak dihuni, dan pemiliknya pasti yang menulis buku harian, apakah Roscoe itu sudah tua?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tidak tau" kata Mufasalia.

"mungkin usianya lebih tua dariku" tanya Cao Pi.

"mungkin juga" kata Mufasalia.

"ternyata dia memang _Lessa_ yang sangat kejam, bahkan dia membunuh orang yang sangat terkenal di wilayah Orde" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, Roscoe adalah bodyguard Yang Mulia Nia, dia sangat suka membunuh, tapi tak bisa membantah perintah Yang Mulia Nia" kata Mufasalia.

"ternyata dia tidak bisa menolak perintah tuannya" kata Cao Pi, dia pun kembali membuka buku itu dan melanjutkan membaca, setelah itu dia teringat sesuatu, "oh iya, Mufasalia aku kesini mau menyelidiki misteri kamar nomor 13, 17, dan 44, apa kau tau dimana letak kamar itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku tau, mari kuantarkan kekamar itu, dan aku berharap kita tidak bertemu dengan Roscoe" kata Mufasalia, lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu diikuti oleh Cao Pi.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"yes! Akhirnya bisa selesaikan chapter 4!"<p>

Ishida:"lanjutkan! Aku ingin baca lagi"

Aiko:"kamukan Author, kok malah penasaran?"

Ishida:"soalnya kamu gak mau kasih tau ceritanya, jadi aku penasaran"

Aiko:"oke, oke, dan jangan lupa review ya, see you next chapter"


	5. The Memory

Aiko:"thanks yang sudah mereview"

-**Lee Xia-**

Cao Pi:"oke, aku bawa peta supaya gak tersesat" :)

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossom-**

Aiko:"ternyata ada yang pemberani selain Ishida"

Ishida:"apa sih yang kutakutkan"

Aiko:"om om yang menggodamu, contoh Zhang He"

Ishida:(merinding)"jangan bahas Zhang He deh!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Aiko:"betul, betul betul"(Ipin mode on)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Mrs. Ganbatte-**

Tenang Rin baik baik saja, tapi kalo Xiahou Dun tertangkap, oh om keren kenapa kau bisa tertangkap?! Wanita yang ditolong Cao Pi tidak disebutkan namanya demi keamanan (?).

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure.

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, tidak seram, sekdar info Cao Pi kembali kemasa lalu bukan flashback, err gimana jelasinnya ya, baca aja deh ceritanya.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tenteng 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : The Memory <strong>

Cao Pi dan Mufasalia menyusuri lorong gelap rumah sakit hanya dengan diterangi lampu senter, "kita jalan terus saja" kata Mufasa.

Cao Pi hanya mengangguk, dia terus mengikuti langkah gadis kecil didepannya itu, walaupun dia masih bingung bagaimana anak ini bisa bertahan di tempat seangker ini, walaupun begitu dia harus menaruh kepercayaan pada anak ini, karna hanya anak inilah satu satunya harapannya agar dia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. "apa masih jauh?" tanya Cao Pi.

"sebentar lagi" kata Mufasalia.

Dan mereka pun berhenti didepan kamar yang bertuliskan angka '17', Mufasalia membuka pintu kamar itu, kamar bernomor 17 ini terlihat sangat mengerikan, dikamar ini terdapat satu tempat tidur, satu buah lemari, dan sebuah meja kecil disampaing tempat tidur, "ini dia kamar nomor tujuh belas" kata Mufasalia.

"apa anehnya kamar ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

"entahlah, tidak ada yang aneh dikamar ini" kata Mufasalia sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"tapi ayahku menulis angka kamar ini, diantara deretan kamar aneh" kata Cao Pi.

"apa dijelaskan dicatatannya? Atau di buku hariannya?" tanya Mufasalia.

"entahlah" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia mengambil buku hariannya ayahnya didalam tas ranselnya, dan membacanya.

_Selasa, 15, April._

_Setelah sebulan lebih aku tak mengunjungi rumah sakit Mufasa, akhirnya ada kesempatan juga untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku kelantai dua, tujuanku adalah kamar nomor 17, kamar ini tidak seaneh dengan kamar lainnya, kamar ini nampak biasa biasa saja, tapi kenapa kamar ini tidak dihuni oleh tawanan? Karena penasaran, aku pun menanyakan hal ini kepada perawat, dan dia bilang "kamar itu aneh, kami tidak berani menempatkan tawanan disana", perkataan perawat itu membuatku terheran heran, karna perkataan perawat itu aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk memeriksa kamar itu._

"ternyata ayah belum menyelidiki kamar ini" kata Cao Pi.

"kalau begitu kita saja yang menyelidiki" kata Mufasalia.

"baiklah" kata Cao Pi. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka kedalam kamar itu, dan hal aneh pun terjadi terlebih lagi pada Cao Pi, dia merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya. seketika dihadapan Cao Pi terlihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, dia seolah olah masuk kedalam cahaya putih itu, dan seketika itu pula cahaya putih itu lenyap dihadapannya.

-x-

"ha? Dimana ini?" kata Cao Pi sambil celingak celinguk, "Mufasalia, ini dimana? Lho, Mufasalia kau dimana?" kata Cao Pi sambil mencari Mufasalia, tapi dia tak menemukan keberadaan gadis kecil itu, karna tak menemukan Mufasalia, Cao Pi hanya pasrah, ia duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang, "aneh sekali, bukankah aku tadi ada dikamar, dan sekarang kenapa aku ada di sebuah taman?" pikir Cao Pi. Cao Pi hanya melamun, tapi lamunannya menghilang karna ada sebuah bola yang mengenai kakinya, Cao Pi mengambil bola itu dan memperhatikannya, "sepertinya aku mengenal bola ini" kata Cao Pi.

"kaka! Tolong kembalikan bolaku!" teriak seseorang.

Cao Pi menoleh kearah orang yang meneriakinya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, bahwa yang meneriakinya adalah dirinya sendiri diwaktu kecil, "a,aku?!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"kaka, aku mohon kemablikan bola itu" rengek anak kecil itu yang merupakan Cao Pi dimasa kecil.

"baiklah" kata Cao Pi sambil memberikan bola itu kepada dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

"terima kasih" kata Cao Pi kecil.

"kamu kok main sendirian saja?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku main bola sama ayahku" kata Cao Pi kecil.

"dimana dia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Cao Pi! Cao Pi!" teriak seseorang yang merupakan Cao Cao dimasa lalu.

"iya ayah" sahut Cao Pi kecil, dia berlari menghampiri Cao Cao dimasa lalu.

"ternyata ayah masih sangat muda" kata Cao Pi tersenyum.

"Cao Pi, kalau main jangan jauh jauh, kau membuat khawatir ibu saja" kata Cao Cao.

"tadi bolaku menggilinding jauh ayah, Cao Pi mengejarnya, untung saja kaka itu menangkap bolaku" kata Cao Pi kecil sambil menunjuk Cao Pi.

Cao Cao menoleh karah Cao Pi, dia tersenyum, "siapa pun kau terima kasih ya" kata Cao Cao, lalu dia menggendong Cao Pi kecil, "ayo Cao Pi, ibumu sangat khawatir" kata Cao Cao.

"tapi Cao Pi masih mau main" kata Cao Pi kecil.

"tidak boleh, waktunya tidur siang" kata Cao Cao.

"tapi..." kata Cao Pi kecil, lalu dia menatap Cao Pi, "ah, kaka mau ikut?" tanya Cao Pi kecil kepada Cao Pi.

"err, bagaimana ya" kata Cao Pi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau boleh ikut" kata Cao Cao.

"benarkah?" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" kata Cao Cao.

"asyik! Cao Pi mau main sama kaka itu!" kata Cao Pi kecil kegirangan.

Cao Pi pun mengikuti ayah dan dirinya dimasa lalu, dan akhirnya dia sampai juga disebuah rumah, yang merupakan kediamannya sendiri, didepan rumah itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"ibu! Ibu!" kata Cao Pi kecil sambil berlari kearah ibunya.

"eh, kalian sudah pulang ya" kata wanita itu yang merupakan ibunya Cao Pi sekaligus istrinya Cao Cao, yang bernama Bian Shi.

"iya" jawab Cao Pi.

"aku pulang" kata Cao Cao.

"selamat da... Siapa pemuda dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Bian Shi yang terkejut melihat Cao Pi yang dari masa depan.

"eh, aku belum berkenalan dengan dia" kata Cao Cao, lalu dia berbalik dan bertanya, "maaf, siapa namamu?" tanya Cao Cao.

'aduh bagaimana ini? Bila aku memberitau nama asliku pasti mereka sangat bingung' kata Cao Pi didalam hatinya, dia sangat bingung, "err, namaku Zihuan Fei" kata Cao Pi menggunakan nama samarannya.

"senang bertemu denganmu" kata Cao Cao.

"nah silahkan masuk, waktunya makan siang" ajak Bian Shi.

Diruang makan, mereka makan dengan lahap, kecuali Cao Pi yang merasa canggung makan bersama keluarganya sendiri, karna selama ini dia selalu makan sendiri.

"kenapa kau tidak makan, Zihuan Fei?" tanya Bian Shi.

"a, aku masih kenyang" kata Cao Pi.

"ayolah makan, kaka Fei, masakan ibu itu enak" kata Cao Pi kecil sambil melahap makanannnya.

"iya, nanti mubazir" kata Bian Shi.

"baiklah" kata Cao Pi tersenyum, lalu dia memakan masakan ibunya yang sudah bertahun tahun tak ia rasakan lagi.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Bian Shi membereskan meja makan, sedangkan Cao Pi kecil langsung pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

"Cao Pi memang selalu begitu, dia paling suka nonton televisi" kata Bian Shi tersenyum.

Cao Pi tersenyum lalu dia berdiri, dia berniat membantu ibunya dimasa lalu itu untuk membereskan sisa piring yang berserakan diatas meja.

"ah, tidak perlu repot repot" kata Bian Shi.

"tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa membereskan piring selesai makan" kata Cao Pi.

"begitu ya, terima kasih ya" kata Bian Shi tersenyum.

Setelah semua piring dicuci, dan meja makan telah dibereskan, Bian Shi duduk dikursi meja makan, lalu dia bertanya pada Cao Pi, "kau berasal darimana?" tanya Bian Shi.

"aku pendatang baru" kata Cao Pi.

"begitu ya" kata Bian Shi, dia menatap Cao Pi sambil tersenyum, Cao Pi yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa tidak enak.

"maaf, saya hanya mau bertanya, apa anda yang bernama Bian Shi?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, ada apa ya?" kata Bian Shi heran.

"apa anda mengetahui wilayah Orde?" tanya Cao Pi lagi, dia bermaksud ingin mengetahui informasi lebih lengkap tentang wilayah Orde ini, karna dicatatan ayahnya masih belum dijelaskan secara lengkap.

"aku mengetahuinya, Cao Pi sayang" jawab Bian Shi tersenyum.

Cao Pi terperanjat, dia sangat terkejut, ibunya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Cao Pi sayang' apakah identitasnya telah terbongkar, atau hanya kebetulan saja.

"tidak usah terkejut, aku tau kau itu Cao Pi dimasa depan, ternyata kau sudah besar ya, dan semakin besar wajahmu semakin tampan" goda Bian Shi.

Tiba tiba wajah Cao Pi memerah, dia terkejut mendengar perkataan ibunya, bagi Cao Pi, ibunya bagaikan seorang gadis remaja yang masih muda seusia dengannya, karna ibunya terlihat masih sangat muda, wajahnya memerah.

"sudahlah, aku ini ibumu, walaupun berbeda waktu, tapi aku tetaplah ibumu" kata Bian Shi.

"i, iya ibu" kata Cao Pi pelan.

"kau ingin mengetahui wilayah Orde ya? Apakah kau sudah memasuki wilayah Orde?" tanya Bian Shi.

"iya, bahkan ayah dimasa depan ditangkap karna dia tidak mau menyerahkanku kepada Nia" kata Cao Pi.

"ternyata Nia sudah berubah" kata Bian Shi.

"tapi ibu, bagaimana mungkin ibu bisa mengetahuiku kalau aku ini Cao Pi?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ibu adalah _Lessa Humandenata specialika_" kata Bian Shi.

"_Lessa Humandenata_?!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"iya, tapi hanya ibu yang memiliki darah setengah manusia setengah _Lessa_" kata Bian Shi.

"maka dari itu, ibu diberi nama '_Lessa Humandenata specialika_'?" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Bian Shi.

"apakah ibu tau kalau ibu akan meninggal?" tanya cao Pi.

"iya, ibu mengetahuinya, bahkan ibu tau kau akan menjadi tumbal dalam upacara suci" kata Bian Shi.

"jadi, apakah aku akan berhasil menyelamatkan ayah?" tanya Cao Pi.

"semua ada didalam dirimu Cao Pi, kau mewarisi darah ayah dan darah diriku" kata Bian Shi.

"jadi?" kata Cao Pi.

"jadi kau akan menemukan jawabannya disaat yang tepat" kata Bian Shi.

"begitu ya" kata Cao Pi.

"berusahalah, dan ibu hanya khawatir bila kau bertemu dengan Roscoe Ventino" kata Bian Shi.

"kenapa? Ada dengan Roscoe Ventino?" tanya Cao Pi.

"dia adalah pembunuh kejam, dia sangat ingin membunuh, sejak kau kecil dia terus saja berusaha ingin membunuhmu, kalau saja Nia tidak memberi perintah untuk tidak membunuhmu, mungkin kau telah tiada" kata Bian Shi.

"jadi aku harus waspada pada dia ya" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, berjuang ya, ibu yakin kau pasti dapat memecahkan masalah ini, dan ibu berharap supaya kau bisa membuat Nia kembali seperti Nia waktu dulu" kata Bian Shi, setelah mengatakan itu, tiba tiba Cao Pi dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih dan seketika cahaya itu lenyap.

-x-

"kak Cao Pi, kak Cao Pi, bangun" kata Mufasalia sambil menggoyang tubuh Cao Pi.

"emm" Cao Pi terbangun, dan dia terkejut melihat Mufasalia berada disampingnya, "ah, Mufasalia!" kata Cao Pi.

"iya ini aku, kenapa tadi kaka malah tertidur saat memasuki kamar ini?" tanya Mufasalia.

"tidur? Perasaan tadi aku bertemu dengan ibuku" kata Cao Pi.

"bertemu dengan ibumu?" tanya Mufasalia.

"iya" jawab Cao Pi.

"mungkin kamar ini merupakan tempat untuk bertemu seseorang dimasa lampau" kata Mufasalia.

"mungkin saja" kata Cao Pi sambil berdiri.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"bagaimana menjelaskan Chapter ini ya, soalnya ini arus bolak balik"<p>

Ishida:"loe kata arus listrik, pake acara arus bolak balik! Ini namanya alur campuran atau alur gabungan, dimana peristiwa pokok yang kadang terselip peristiwa masa lalu, tapi cerita barusan itu bukan alur campuran, melainkan peristiwa pokok yang memang ceritanya didesainer dimana tokoh utamanya yaitu Cao Pi kembali ke masa lalu, tapi dia tidak mengenang masa lalunya, jadi chapter ini bukanlah _flashback_"

Aiko:"wah kamu pintar, kenapa gak kamu aja yang jadi guru bahasa Indonesia dikelas"

Ishida:"males"

Aiko:"oke, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"


	6. Ambush

Aiko:"ayo kita lanjutkan cerita horror ini"

Ishida:"makasih yang sudah mereview ya"

-**Lee Xia-**

Dia memang selalu unyu, gak besar, gak kecil, unyu selalu (cubit Cao Pi)  
>Cao Pi:"sakit!"<p>

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossom-**

Aiko:"iya, dia OC Author yang paling kejam"

Roscoe:"hmph, jangan harap nyawa Cao Pi selamat, seandainya Yang Mulia Nia tidak memerintahkan agar Cao Pi tidak dibunuh, Cao Pi pasti akan mati"(evilsmile)

Cao Pi:(merinding)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Mrs Ganbatte-**

Om kereeeeen, semoga kau baik baik saja, huaaaa #plak# Xiahou Dun ditangkap oleh Roscoe.

Oke thanks to review.

-**Saika Tsuruhime-**

Aiko:"saya saja merinding saat baca cerita sendiri, apalagi saat nulis, saya tutup pintu kamar lalu nulis didalam kamar"(curhat mode on)

Ishida:"pantas"

Cao Pi:"dan kenapa harus aku tokoh utamanya?"

Ishida:"karna kau cocok, kau tidak takut dalam segala hah"

Cao Pi:"hoooo pasti"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:T

Genre:horror, adventure.

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, tidak bisa menjamin ceritanya seram.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : ambush<strong>

Mereka keluar dari kamar bernomor 17, "bahkan ibuku pun tidak mau memberikan penjelasan yang lebih rinci" keluh Cao Pi.

"mungkin ibumu mau kau memecahkan masalah ini seorang diri" kata Mufasalia.

"mungkin" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia terkejut dan langsung mendekati Mufasalia, "hei, apa kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Cao Pi kepada Mufasalia dengan suara pelan.

"iya" jawab Mufasalia dengan suara pelan.

"aku merasakan firasat aneh, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini" kata Cao Pi lalu dia berlari sambil menarik tangan Mufasalia. Cao Pi berlari terus, karna dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

-x-

"aku merasa ada orang di rumah sakit ini, apa mungkin dia Cao Pi?" kata Roscoe sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"tidak mungkin, aku kehilangan Cao Pi dijalanan tidak mungkin dia tau tentang rumah sakit ini" kata Xiahou Dun yang mengikuti langkah Roscoe, dengan tangan diikat dibelakang.

"hmph, kau yakin kalau Cao Pi tidak pergi kesini?" tanya Roscoe.

"aku yakin" kata Xiahou Dun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan catatan milik tuan Cao Cao? Apakah dia menuliskan rumah sakit Mufasa ini?" tanya Roscoe.

Xiahou Dun terdiam, dia baru ingat kalau Cao Cao menulis tentang rumah sakit ini dicatatannya, ada kemungkinan kalau Cao Pi berada disini, tapi apa mungkin Cao Pi berada disini, sedangkan dia tidak melihat Cao Pi dipintu depan, apakah dia lewat pintu belakang. "nah bagaimana apa kau dapat menjelaskannya?" tanya Roscoe.

"kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Xiahou Dun.

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan kamar nomor 17, Roscoe memperhatikan kamar itu, "pintu kamar ini tidak pernah terbuka, dan pasti si pembuka pintu ini masih dekat" kata Roscoe, lalu berlari sambil menarik Xiahou Dun.

-x-

"kamar 44 itu ada dilantai mana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"lantai lima" kata Mufasalia sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"sekarang kita berada dilantai berapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"lantai empat" kata Mufasalia.

"apa masih jauh?" tanya Cao Pi.

"sebentar lagi" kata Mufasalia.

Mereka terus menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, dan akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai lima, "nah sudah dilantai lima, ayo kita cari kamar 44" kata Mufasalia sambil berlari.

"hei tunggu" kata Cao Pi sambil berlari mengejar Mufasalia.

Mereka berdua berlari dilorong rumah sakit, walaupun hanya diterangi dengan penerangan lampu senter, mereka tetap bersemangat untuk menuju kamar 44. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar 44, Cao Pi langsung membuka pintu kamar itu, dan...

**Wuuuuus**

"ah!" kata Cao Pi lalu dia terjatuh kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar bernomor 44 itu, sebuah atau seekor atau sesosok makhluk yang aneh, dia berbentuk pilar dan berkepala, makhluk itu menatap Cao Pi, Cao Pi sangat kaget melihat makhluk itu, untung saja makhluk itu tak dapat mendekatinya karna makhluk itu hanya bisa diam diposisinya, "makhluk apa itu?" kata Cao Pi.

"dia adalah _Lessa Simonta_, jenis _Lessa_ ini sangat langka, aku tidak tau kalau jenis ini masih ada" kata Mufasalia.

Cao Pi mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan makhluk itu, dia mengambil catatan milik ayahnya dan membuka halaman tentang _Lessa _itu.

_Monster Lessa (Lessa Simonta)_

_Jenis Lessa ini tidak bisa dikatakan monster, karna tubuhnya yang tidak besar, tubuhnya hanya sebesar pipa paralon, Lessa ini tidak dapat bergerak dari satu tempat ketempat lain dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menunggu mangsa, Lessa ini dapat dimusnahkan dengan memukulnya dengan pipa, ataupun benda keras. Walaupun begitu, Lessa ini sangat berbahaya, bila dia berhasil menyerang mangsanya, maka harapan hidupnya hanyalah kecil._

"jadi monster ini sangat berbahaya" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, walaupun tubuhnya kecil dan tak dapat bergerak, tapi kalau dia berhasil menyerangmu maka harapan hidupmu hanya kecil" kata Mufasalia.

"ya aku tau, sekarang kita harus membunuh _Lessa_ ini, karna jalan menuju kamar 44 ditutupi oleh dia" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi bagaimana menyerangnya?" tanya Mufasalia.

"menurut catatan ayahku, _Lessa_ ini dapat dikalahkan dengan benda tumpul" kata Cao Pi, dia mencari benda yang dapat digunakan untuk menyerang _Lessa _itu, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pipa yang masih bisa digunakan memukul. "baik, ayo kita mulai bertarung" kata Cao Pi.

"hati hati kak Cao Pi" kata Mufasalia.

"iya" kata Cao Pi, dia berjalan mendekati _Lessa Simonta _itu dan mulai bersiap untuk memukul _Lessa _itu, "heaaah!" kata Cao Pi sambil mengayunkan pipa itu kehadapan _Lessa Simonta_, tapi sayangnya _Lessa _itu berhasil menghindar dan balas menyerang Cao Pi, untungnya Cao Pi juga sempat menghindar dari serangan _Lessa Simonta_ itu, dan kembali mengayunkan pipanya kearah _Lessa _itu, tapi _Lessa Simonta _itu terus saja menghindar, "hh, hh, menyebalkan dia terus saja menghindar" kata Cao Pi.

"aku akan membantu kakak!" kata Mufasalia.

"tidak perlu" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi kerja sama itu lebih baik" kata Mufasalia.

"baiklah, mohon bantuannya" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" kata Mufasalia, lalu dia berlari mendekati _Lessa Simonta _itu dan melambaikan tangannya agar _Lessa Simonta _memperhatikan dia, "hai _Lessa_!" teriak Mufasalia.

_Lessa Simonta _itu menoleh kearah Mufasalia, dia menyerang Mufasalia, Cao Pi begitu terkejut melihat reaksi Mufasalia, dia rela menjadikan dirinya untuk menjadi mangsa _Lessa Simonta_.

"Mufasalia!" kata Cao Pi dia berusaha melindungi Mufasalia, tapi terlambat, Mufasalia telah berada dililitan _Lessa Simonta_, "Mufasalia, a, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Cao Pi.

"me, membantu kakak agar kaka da, dapat bertemu dengan ayah kakak" kata Mufasalia.

"tapi tida perlu sampai sejauh ini!" kata Cao Pi.

Mufasalia hanya tersenyum, dia sudah mulai kehabisan napas karna cekikkan _Lessa Simonta_, Cao Pi pun mulai menarik napasnya, dia menggenggam erat pipa itu, dan memukulkannya kearah _Lessa Simonta, Lessa _itu berteriak kesakitan, dia menendang Cao Pi dengan ekornya yang panjang, Cao Pi terpental kebelakang dan tubuhnya membentur dinding, tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah "kau kira dengan lemparan seperti dapat membuatku kalah, hmph jangan remehkan aku" kata Cao Pi sambil mengusap darah dimulutnya, dia kembali menyerang _Lessa Simonta _dan _Lessa _itu kesakitan, ia menyerang Cao Pi dengan ekornya, tapi Cao Pi dengan sigap menghindar dari serangan itu, dan terus menyerang _Lessa _itu, akhirnya _Lessa Simonta _menjatuhkan Mufasalia, dengan sigap Cao Pi menangkap Mufasalia, dan _Lessa _itu pun terjatuh dan mati tubuh _Lessa _itu terbakar hangus dengan api yang entah darimana datangnya, "ha? Darimana asalnya api itu?" kata Cao Pi terkejut, debu bekas pembakaran itu lenyap seketika, Cao Pi terheran heran, lalu dia menatap Mufasalia, "Mufasalia, bangun, bangun Mufasalia" kata Cao Pi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Mufasalia. Mufasalia membuka matanya, dia menatap Cao Pi, napasnya masih lemah karna cekikkan _Lessa Simonta _tadi, dia tersenyum.

"terima kasih kakak..." kata Mufasalia dengan suara lemah.

"sama sama" kata Cao Pi.

**Plok, plok, plok.**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan, Cao Pi menoleh kebelakang.

"pertunjukan yang sangat menarik, ternyata kau itu setia kawan ya" kata pria dibelakang Cao Pi yang merupakan Roscoe.

"siapa kau?" tanya Cao Pi.

"siapa aku? Apa aku harus memberitaunya kepadamu?" kata Roscoe.

"kalau itu perlu" kata Cao Pi.

"kita tanyakan pada orang ini" kata Roscoe dan melempar tubuh seseorang kehadapan Cao Pi, Cao Pi begitu terkejut bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Xiahou Dun.

"paman Dun!" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"ukh, Cao...Pi, aku i...ngin ka..u lari, dan carilah Rin" kata Xiahou Dun.

"hahahahaha" kata Roscoe sambil tertawa iblis.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada paman Dun?!" kata Cao Pi.

"hanya melakukan takdir yang harus dia alami" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum licik.

"takdir? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Cao Pi.

"dia adalah Roscoe Ventino, dia adalah sang pembunuh keji, bodyguard Yang Mulia Nia" kata Mufasalia.

"Roscoe Ventino? Tidak mungkin" kata Cao Pi terkejut.

"salam kenal, Cao Pi" kata Roscoe.

"ukh!" kata Xiahou Dun, tubuhnya penuh darah, Cao Pi langsung mendekati pamannya itu, "paman" kata Cao Pi.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mendekati dirinya!" kata Roscoe, dia berlari menghampiri Xiahou Dun dan menendang Cao Pi alhasil Cao Pi terpental kebelakang untung saja tubuhnya dihentikan oleh Mufasalia. "kau tak boleh menyentuh Pimpinan besar kami" kata Roscoe.

"ukh! Tch, justru kau yang tak boleh menyentuh pamanku!" kata Cao Pi.

"Pimpinan besar kami lebih berguna" kata Roscoe, dia menginjak punggung Xiahou Dun, "walaupun Pimpinan besar, tapi tetap saja penyiksaan tetap terjadi" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum licik.

"berani sekali kau!" kata Cao Pi.

"sudahlah, aku harus membawa pamanmu ini" kata Roscoe sambil mengangkat Xiahou Dun yang sudah tak berdaya, dan menghilang dihadapan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi menatap kepergian pamannya, dia tak percaya secara langsung melihat pamannya itu berlumuran darah, Cao Pi hanya bisa memukul lantai hingga tangannya berdarah, dan berteriak, "TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak Cao Pi.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"om keren" TTATT<p>

Ishida:"sudahlah, oh iya jangan lupa review ya"

Aiko:"see you next chapter"


	7. Nia

Aiko:"kusambut dengan hangat kedatangan kalian di chapter tujuh ini"

Ishida:"sudah, sudah, ayo kita balas saja para review"

-**Lee Xia-**

Roscoe:"aduh sakit!"

Aiko:"mau kau bawa kemana om kerenku?"

Roscoe:"ketempat yang sudah seharusnya"

Aiko:"eh?"

Roscoe:(lari sambil bawa Xiahou Dun)

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossom-**

Aiko:"Xiahou Dun gak mati kok, tapi dia dibawa Roscoe"

Xiahou Dun:"kau kejam membuatku menjadi terluka"

Aiko:"maafkan aku om keren"

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Gak apa, saya tau kesibukan anak SD, saya juga sibuk kok, kesibukan anak SMP, ya Roscoe memang harus dibunuh!

Oke thanks to review.

-**Mrs Ganbatte-**

Aiko:"Cao Pi memang tampan, kyaaaaaa my boyfriend"(*ngarep*)

Cao Pi:"siapa kau?"

Aiko:"kejam"

Cao Pi:"memang"

Aiko:"baik alur cerita Cao Pi akan mati"(tulis cerita)

Cao Pi:"JANGAAAAN!"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, ada alur campuran, alur yang menceritakan peristiwa pokok dan peristiwa lampau dengan bentuk tulisan '_Italic_', tidak seram seratus persen.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Nia<strong>

Disebuah kastil yang menyeramkan, ditempat inilah sang ratu iblis yaitu Nia Lessanilia tinggal, "hmph jadi dia sudah berada diwilayah Orde?" tanya Nia sambil duduk disinggasananya.

"iya Yang Mulia" jawab Rosoce sambil membungkuk.

"lalu dimana pama Dun? Apa kau membawanya?" tanya Nia lagi.

"sesuai permintaan anda, saya telah membawanya" kata Roscoe.

"bagus, bawa dia kepenjara dunia sengsara Orde" perintah Nia.

"baik" kata Roscoe.

Rosoce pergi meninggalkan Nia seorang diri, sedangkan Nia berdiri dari singgasananya, dia menghampiri sebuah dinding, dinding itu dilumuri darah dan bergambar sebuah segitiga dan didalam segitiga itu ada tiga buah lingkaran, tepat digambar itu terlihat seorang pria yang diikat kedua tangannya, dia terlihat lemah, Nia menghampiri pria itu dan berkata, "ayah, putra ayah telah kembali, dan dia memilih jalannya sendiri untuk menolong ayah, dan bila dia telah tiba sebelum vonis ayah dilaksanakan, maka dialah yang akan saya gunakan sebagai tumbal dan nyawa ayah selamat" kata Nia sambil mengelus wajah pria itu yang merupakan Cao Cao.

"ternyata dia melanggar perintahku" kata Cao Cao.

"yaaah, namanya juga anak laki laki, akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat demi orang yang ia sayangi" kata Nia.

"bunuh saja aku" kata Cao Cao.

"tidak bisa, aku sangat menyayangi ayah, waktu hidup ayah sampai besok siang" kata Nia.

"seadainya Bian Shi masih hidup, dia pasti sangat marah karna melihat kelakuanmu yang ingin membunuh Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao.

"untuk apa marah, kalau dia telah meninggalkan kami, padahal dia sangat menyayangi kami berdua!" kata Nia.

"Bian Shi memang menyayangi kalian, bukan berarti kalau dia telah meninggal kau seenaknya membunuh seseorang!" kata Cao Cao.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan ibu!" kata Nia, tak terasa air matanya menetes, Cao Cao yang melihat hal itu terkejut, selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Nia menangis.

"aku tau Nia, bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan, aku dan Cao Pi pun juga merasa kehilangan Bian Shi" kata Cao Cao.

"kenapa dia harus mati?!" kata Nia.

"manusia itu begitu rapuh, kematian itu bukanlah kita yang menentukan, melainkan tuhanlah yang berkuasa atas seluruh nyawa makhluk hidup, dan ini semua adalah takdir" jelas Cao Cao.

"tapi kenapa ibu harus pergi secepat itu?" tanya Nia.

"ini adalah takdir" kata Cao Cao.

Nia terdiam, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Cao Cao seorang diri, "Nia..." kata Cao Cao.

Nia berjalan disekitar ruangan, ruangan itu banyak sekali darah, dan mayat mayat yang bergelantungan, tempat itu sangat menyeramkan, tapi bagi Nia tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan karna kegemarannya yang suka menyiksa manusia, "Rosoce! Roscoe dimana kau?!" teriak Nia memanggil nama Roscoe.

"iya, Yang Mulia" kata Roscoe sambil berdiri dihadapan Nia.

"apa kau sudah meletakkan paman Dun dipenjara dunia sengsara Orde?" tanya Nia.

"sudah Yang Mulia" jawab Roscoe.

"bagus, dan kau sudah bertemu dengan Cao Pi?" tanya Nia.

"saya sudah bertemu dengannya, dia berada dirumah sakit Mufasa" jawab Roscoe.

"rumah sakit Mufasa? Jadi dia berada disitu?" tanya Nia.

"iya Yang Mulia" jawab Roscoe.

"begitu ya" kata Nia, sambil berjalan mendekati jendela.

"dan satu lagi Yang Mulia Nia, Cao Pi bersama dengan seorang anak kecil" kata Roscoe.

"anak kecil? Jangan jangan anak kecil itu adalah Mufasalia Delentina?" kata Nia terkejut.

"Mufasalia Delentina? Maaf sebenarnya siapa dia Yang Mulia?" tanya Roscoe.

"dia adalah anak manusia yang sudah lama tinggal diwilayah Orde, dia mengetahui semua tentang wilayah Orde, bahkan tentang upacara suci, dia tidak boleh dekat dengan Cao Pi" kata Nia.

"apa saya harus membunuhnya?" tanya Roscoe.

"tidak perlu, Roscoe aku mau tanya lagi, selain bersama paman Dun, Cao Pi pergi kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Nia.

"Rin Carolina, seorang gadis remaja yang dulu tinggal disini, tapi dia terpisah dengan Cao Pi" jawab Roscoe.

"Rin Carolina ya, ternyata dia kembali lagi kesini" kata Nia sambil tersenyum licik.

"ya, dia sepertinya ingin membantu Cao Pi untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan Yang Mulia?" tanya Roscoe.

"tidak ada, kita hanya perlu menunggu Cao Pi datang kemari dengan sendirinya" kata Nia.

"baik Yang Mulia, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Roscoe, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Nia.

"Cao Pi, kau memang sangat nekat, kau kira bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu, hmph kau akan mati sebagai tumbal dalam upacara suci 'kekal abadi' dan aku akan hidup abadi selamanya dan juga akan menguasai seluruh dunia" kata Nia sambil tersenyum licik.

-x-

"hah, Cao Pi, ayah berharap kau tidak mati sebagai tumbal Nia, ternyata Bian Shi benar mengenai soal ini, dia sangat khawatir terhadap dirimu yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi tumbal Nia" keluh Cao Cao.

_Flashback:_

"_Cao Cao, aku merasa khawatir dengan masa depan Cao Pi" kata Bian Shi._

"_memangnya kenapa?" tanya Cao Cao._

"_kau tau kan tentang upacara suci 'kekal abadi'?" tanya Bian Shi._

"_iya aku mengetahuinya" kata Cao Cao._

"_Cao Pi bisa saja dijadikan tumbal dalam upcara itu karna dia memiliki darah keturunan setengah Orde dan setengah manusia" kata Bian Shi._

"_kau benar, tapi aku harap upacara itu tidak dilaksanakan, semoga Nia tidak melakukan hal itu" kata Cao Cao._

"_aku juga berharap seperti itu" kata Bian Shi._

_Flashback end._

"ternyata kekhawatirranmu menjadi kenyataan Bian Shi" kata Cao Cao, "andai saja kau masih hidup mungkin Nia tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam ini" keluh Cao Cao.

-x-

**Teng, teng, teng.**

Lonceng dijam telah berbunyi, jam yang begitu besar (*mirip jam BigBang lah, tapi ada loncengnya*) jarum jam itu telah menunjukkan angka dua belas tepat, Nia memperhatikan jam itu dari arah jendela, "sudah jam dua belas malam, ternyata hari sudah berganti dengan hari, dua belas jam lagi, Cao Cao atau Cao Pi yang akan mati? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hal ini" kata Nia sambil tersenyum licik.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"sudah agak lumayan seram ceritanya" (bangga)<p>

Ishida:"tapi masih banyak yang harus diperhatikan"

Aiko:"iya, iya, dan tulisan yang bentuknya miring atau 'Italic' itu adalah flashback antara Cao Cao dan Bian Shi, sekedar informasi saja, dan jangan lupa review ya, see you next chapter"


	8. Guardian Human

Aiko:"yes, ada waktu lagi buat nulis, mari lanjut!"

Ishida:"makasih yang sudah mereview"

-S**carlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"tobat Nia"

Nia:"berisik!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Roscoe:"tidak ketiga tiganya"

Aiko:"pilih salah satu"

Roscoe:"tidak ketiga tiganya"

Aiko:"pilih dong"

Roscoe:"membunuh"(evilsmile)

Aiko:(gemetar)

Ishida:"itu bukan termaksud pilihan!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Nia:"jangan hajar aku"

Aiko:"hajar aja! Hajar!"

Nia:"kau mau kujadikan tumbal?"

Aiko:"gak mau"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Saika Tsuruhime-**

Aiko:"oke ini LANJUUUUUUUUUTANNYA"

Ishida:(tepuk jidat)

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Terima kasih banyak kaka Kuroragi, tenang akan diusahakan banyak darah.

Oke thanks to review.

-**Mrs Ganbatte-**

Aiko:"om kerenku, hiks, hiks, hiks, uwaaaaa Roscoe kamu jahat!"

Roscoe:"berisik"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare <strong>

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, ada adegan berdarah dibagian chapter ini, pokoknya jika tidak suka jangan dibaca #plak#

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: guardian human<strong>

"tch!" kata Cao Pi, dia memukul dinding kamar 44 itu, tangannya berdarah, "kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan paman Dun? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia? Kenapa aku begitu lemah?" kata Cao Pi.

"itu bukan salah kakak, Roscoe memang sangat kuat" hibur Mufasalia.

"kalau begitu, berarti aku lemah?!" kata Cao Pi yang penuh dengan emosi.

Mufasalia kaget, dia kaget melihat Cao Pi yang mebentaknya, lalu dia merunduk, "tidak juga..." kata Mufasalia.

"sudahlah, ayo periksa kamar 44 ini" kata Cao Pi.

Mufasalia hanya berdiri dibelakang Cao Pi, dia terkejut melihat Cao Pi yang barusan tadi, dia marah, dan terasa aura yang berbeda ditubuh Cao Pi saat dia marah tadi, 'apa dia orang yang terpilih?' kata Mufasalia didalam hati.

"hai Mufasalia, ayo cepat" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" kata Mufasalia, 'apa benar dia orangnya? Diakah yang digambar para leluhur disini, yaitu seorang 'guardian human' tapi dia anak manusia biasa, selain itu...'

"hei Mufasalia, coba kau lihat gambar ini" kata Cao Pi yang membuyarkan pikiran Mufasalia.

"eh iya, gambar apa?" tanya Mufasalia.

"gambar ini" kata Cao Pi sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar didinding kamar 44 itu.

Gambar yang ditunjuk Cao Pi adalah gambar segitiga yang didalamnya terdapat tiga lingkaran, "memangnya apa simbol gambar ini? kata paman Dun gambar ini juga dipakai untuk melakukan persyaratan meninggalkan tempat ini" kata Cao Pi.

"ini adalah gambar khas wilayah Orde, simbol gambar ini diambil dari seorang 'guardian human'" kata Mufasalia.

"siapa 'guardian human' itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ibumu, yaitu nona Bian Shi" kata Mufasalia.

"ibuku? Tapi kenapa dia menggambar ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

"lambang segitiga menggambarkan kedamaian, dan tiga lingkaran didalam segitiga itu menggambar tiga pelindung wilayah Orde, yaitu 'tuan Cao Cao' 'tuan Xiahou Dun' dan 'Roscoe Ventino' " kata Mufasalia.

"tunggu Roscoe Ventino seorang pelindung?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, dia dipercaya untuk melindungi wilayah Orde, walaupun usianya masih muda, tapi sejak nona Bian Shi meninggal, semua menjadi kacau, yaitu Roscoe yang berusaha menguasai semuanya, bahkan dia melanggar perjanjian untuk melindungi perdamaian _Lessa _dan manusia" jelas Mufasalia.

"jadi Roscoe menghianati ibuku" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" kata Mufasalia.

"lalu bagaimana generasi 'guardian human' ?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ibumu mewariskan semuanya kepadamu, dia percaya bahwa kau dapat menguasai kekuatan itu, yaitu kekuatan 'guardian human' yang hanya saja belum bisa kau kendalikan" kata Mufasalia.

"bagaimana kau tau kalau ibuku mewariskan 'guardian human' padaku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"karna saat kau marah terhadap Roscoe, auramu sangat berbeda, bahkan kau tak dapat mengendalikan emosimu" kata Mufasalia.

"benarkah?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, sebaiknya kau harus mengendalikan emosimu, aku khawatir bila emosimu tak terkendali bisa saja kau menjadi seperti Roscoe yang suka membunuh, karna kekuatannya sungguh kuat, yang hanya bisa menahannya hanya ayahmu, segelnya tepat ditubuhmu, walaupu segel itu tak nampak" kata Mufasalia.

"jadi aku disegel oleh kekuatan itu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, ibumu tak punya pilihan, karna dia tau kau pasti menjadi pilihan Nia suatu saat nanti, dan dia menyegelmu dengan mewariskan kekuatan 'guardian human' padamu, dan yang dapat membuka dan mengunci segel itu adalah tuan Cao Cao, ayahmu" jelas Mufasalia.

Cao Pi memegangi perutnya, "jadi selama ini aku memiliki keukatan aneh?" kata Cao Pi.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya mari kita selidiki kamar ini, siapa tau kau dapat menemukan sesuatu" kata Mufasalia.

"baiklah" kata Cao Pi.

-x-

"umm" Xiahou Dun terbangun dari pingsannya, "ha? Dimana ini?!" kata Xiahou Dun, dia terkejut saat melihat tempat yang ia tempati.

"sudah sadar ya" kata Roscoe.

"Roscoe?!" kata Xiahou Dun.

"lama tidak bertemu paman Dun" kata Nia.

"Nia?!" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku ingin paman selalu berada disisiku" kata Nia, dia membuka pakaian Xiahou Dun (*woi mau ngapain?!*).

"eh apa yang kau lakukan Nia?!" kata Xiahou Dun yang terkejut melihat Nia yang membuka pakaiannya.

Nia hanya diam dia membuka sedikit pakaian Xiahou Dun, dan dia mengarahkan pisau yang ia bawa kearah dada Xiahou Dun dan menyayat dada Xiahou Dun.

"akh!" Xiahou Dun berteriak, darah mengucur dengan deras.

Setelah itu Nia juga menyayat sedikit batang leher Xiahou Dun, dan darah mengalir di leher Xiahou Dun.

"ukh, apa apaan ini?!" kata Xiahou Dun tidak dapat melakukan apa apa karna tubuhnya diikat.

"darah paman Dun mengalir, apa aku boleh mencicipinya?' tanya Nia.

"ha? Ti, tidak boleh?! Kau tidak boleh mencicipinya?!" kata Xiahou Dun yang menolak permintaan Nia.

Nia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Xiahou Dun, dia mengisap darah yang berada dibatang leher Xiahou Dun, "apa yang kau lakukan Nia?!" kata Xiahou Dun yang terkejut.

Nia terus mengisap darah yang ada dibatang leher Xiahou Dun.

Karna Nia tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya, Xiahou Dun pun menendang Nia, hingga terjatuh kebelakang, "tch! Apa apaan kau ini?!" kata Xiahou Dun.

"Yang Mulia Nia, anda baik baik saja?" tanya Roscoe yang langsung menghampiri Nia.

"aku baik baik saja, Roscoe" kata Nia lalu dia berdiri, "darah paman ternyata manis, hmph, aku tidak menyesal melakukan hal ini, tapi sekarang paman akan menjadi orang yang paling dekat disisiku" kata Nia, dia berjalan mendekati Xiahou Dun, dan menyentuh dada Xiahou Dun, lalu dia menyayat dada Xiahou Dun lagi dengan gambar segitiga dan didalamnya ada tiga lingkaran. "paman Dun akan menjadi Jendral perang kami, dan selalu ada disisiku" kata Nia sambil tersenyum licik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Xiahou Dun

-x-

"ha?!" Cao Cao terkejut mendengar suara teriakan itu, "suara itu... Jangan jangan itu suara Xiahou Dun, apa mungkin Nia sudah melakukan hal itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah aku akan mati? Atau Cao Pi yang akan mati?" pikir Cao Cao, dia merasa gelisah, "tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah, tapi apa yang dapat aku lakukan?" kata Cao Cao.

-x-

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terpisah dengan mereka berdua" kata Rin, dia menyusuri kota mati itu, Rin berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan, dan memasukinya, "sudah lama aku tidak ketempat ini" kata Rin, sambil memperhatikan ruangan yang penuh dengan debu itu, Rin mendekati sebuah foto keluarga, dia mengambil foto itu, Rin memandangi foto keluarga itu, foto itu bukan foto keluarganya melainkan foto keluarga Cao Cao, Bian Shi, Cao Pi dan Nia.

"seandainya aku punya ayah dan ibu, aku pasti tau rasa kasih sayang yang sebenarnya" kata Rin. Dia meletakan foto itu kembali ketempatnya, dan dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang penuh dengan bunga lavender, bunga kesukaan Bian Shi, dulu bunga ini sangat banyak ditempat ini tapi sayang bunga bunga itu banyak yang mati dan yang masih bertahan hanya sisa beberapa saja, "nona Bian Shi, bunga ini apa harus aku petik untuk Cao Pi?" pikir Rin.

_Flashback:_

"_Rin Carolina, kemarilah" kata Bian Shi._

"_aku?" kata Rin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_iya, ada yang ingin kuberitaukan padamu" kata Bian Shi._

_Rin berjalan menghampiri Bian Shi, dan meninggalkan teman sepermainannya yaitu Nia yang masih asyik memetik bunga, "ada apa nona Bian Shi?" tanya Rin._

"_apa kau kenal saudara Nia dari dunia manusia?" tanya Bian Shi._

"_maksud anda Cao Pi?" tanya Rin._

"_iya" jawab Bian Shi._

"_iya saya mengenalnya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin._

"_aku ingin kau menjaganya ya" kata Bian Shi._

"_menjaganya?" tanya Rin._

"_iya, karna Cao Pi yang akan mewarisi kekuatan untuk menjadi seorang 'guardian human'" kata Bian Shi._

"_bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rin._

"_kau bisa, yang penting disaat Cao Pi tak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya saat dia menjadi guardian human, kau hanya perlu melemparkan bunga lavender ini, walaupun efeknya tidak mengunci segel Cao Pi, tapi hal ini cukup untuk menghentikan kekuatan dahsyat Cao Pi" kata Bian Shi sambil memetik salah satu bunga lavender yang ada didekatnya, "tolong jaga bunga lavender yang ada disini ya, Rin" kata Bian Shi tersenyum, lalu dia memberikan bunga lavender itu pada Rin._

_Rin mengambil bunga lavender itu dia tersenyum, "iya" jawab Rin._

_Flashback end._

"jika Cao Pi telah membuka segel 'guardian human' tanpa sengaja, pasti dia masih sulit untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu, aku harus memetik beberapa untuk berjaga jaga" kata Rin lalu dia memetik lima tangkai bunga lavender, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelumnya dia memandang beberapa bunga lavender yang masih subur tertanam, "terima kasih nona Bian Shi, kau adalah ibu bagi ku" kata Rin, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-x-

"Mufasalia, coba lihat ini!" kata Cao Pi.

"apa?" tanya Mufasalia.

"lihat benda ini, sebuah Gold Gun, untuk apa benda ini disimpan dikamar bernomor 44" kata Cao Pi.

"aku tidak tau, coba lihat apa ada isinya?" tanya Mufasalia.

"aku tidak berani menembakkan benda ini, soalnya Gold Gun itu senjata yang berbahaya" kata Cao Pi sambil memperhatikan Gold Gun itu, ditempat Gold Gun itu ditempatkan, ada sebuah kertas yang terletak ditempat Gold Gun itu diletakkan, Cao Pi memungut kertas itu.

_Senjata yang hanya bisa digunakan dengan hati yang suci, peluru senjata ini adalah jiwa yang suci, jiwa yang bersih dari segala kejahatan dalam pikirannya, senjata ini digunakan untuk menghentikan amukan iblis yang tak terkendali, dan mengamuk (bukan Lessa), senjata ini dapat menghentikan pikiran jahat seseorang dengan menembakannya tepat didada orang itu, dan sipenembak harus memiliki hati yang suci._

"apa maksudnya?" kata Cao Pi yang terheran heran.

"bolehkah aku memegang senjata itu" pinta Mufasalia.

"anak kecil tidak boleh bermain senjata!" kata Cao Pi melarang Mufasalia.

"aku mohon" kata Mufasalia sambil merengek.

"baiklah, tapi hati hati ya" peringat Cao Pi.

Mufasalia mengambil senjata itu dari tangan Cao Pi, ajaib, senjata Gold Gun itu bercahaya emas saat Mufasalia memegangnya, hal itu membuat Cao Pi terkejut apalagi Mufasalia, "ha?!" kata Cao Pi yang begitu terkejut.

"a, apa yang terjadi?" kata Mufasalia.

"apa mungkin kau orang yang dapat menggunakan benda itu" kata Cao Pi.

"mungkin saja" kata Mufasalia yang masih terheran heran.

"ternyata kau orang yang terpilih untuk menggunakan senjata itu" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi dikatakan senjata ini tidak dapat menembak _Lessa _lalu apa yang dapat dia tembak?" tanya Mufasalia.

"pikiran jahat seseorang" kata Cao Pi.

Mufasalia hanya memandangi senjata Gold Gun itu.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"hehehe, iseng Cao Pi memiliki kekuatan 'guardian human' yang artinya <em>pelindung manusia.<em>

Ishida:"mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"


	9. Cao Pi attack

Aiko:"makasih yang sudah mereview"

-**Saika Tsuruhime-**

Nia:"aku mau menyayat Xiahou Dun"(arahin pisau ke Xiahou Dun)

Xiahou Dun:"aku gak mau matiiiiii disini!"

Mufasalia:"yay ada Gold Gun"

Cao Pi:"anak kecil gak boleh main pistol!"(ambil Gold Gun dari tangan Mufasalia)

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Aiko:"99% bisa"  
>Nia:(sayat Aiko pake pisau)<p>

Soal telat update, saya gak punya kuota buat update cerita, kalau sibuk sih iya juga, soalnya sekarang saya sudah kelas 3 SMP.

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Nia:"aku bukan vampire"

Aiko:"terus kenapa kau sayat Xiahou Dun"

Nia:"hanya ingin melihat dia menderita"

Aiko:(gemetar)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"Hahahahaha makasih"(narsis mode on)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC, gak tau ini cerita seram atau kagak

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, yang memberitaukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Cao Pi attack<strong>

Cao Cao terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa lepas dari tempat ini, "bagaimana caranya aku dapat lepas dari sini, aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri" kata Cao Cao, dia memandangi jam dinding, jam dinding itu menunjukan pukul 01.30, "sudah jam segini, hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi untuk memulai upacara suci itu" kata Cao Cao.

-x-

"kita sudah melalui semua kamar kamar misteri ini, baik waktunya kita keluar dan mencari Rin" kata Cao Pi.

"baik kak Cao Pi" kata Mufasalia.

"aku berharap masih banyak waktu sebelum jam 12 siang" kata Cao Pi sambil berlari keluar diikuti oleh Mufasalia.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit Mufasa itu, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Cao Pi dan Mufasalia ketika mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu, didepan tepatnya dihalaman rumah sakit itu, banyak para _Lessa _yang telah menunggu mereka, "apa? Banyak sekali mereka!" kata Cao Pi.

"apa mungkin mereka datang untuk menjemput kaka?" kata Mufasalia.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku ditangkap, apa pun yang terjadi aku harus menolong ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mufasalia.

Cao Pi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya, yaitu sebuah senjata pistol, karna para _Lessa _dapat ditembak dengan senjata api, "Mufasalia tetap didekatku" kata Cao Pi.

"ba, baik" kata Mufasalia.

Cao Pi berlari sambil memegang Mufasalia, dia menembak satu persatu _Lessa _yang menghalangi jalannya, "tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai!" kata Cao Pi sambil terus menembak para _Lessa _yang menghalangi jalannya, akhirnya Cao Pi berhasil melewati kumpulan _Lessa _dari berbagai jenis itu, "Mufasalia cepat naik keatas tembok ini, cepat, mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita lolos" kata Cao Pi sambil menggendong Mufasalia untuk keatas tembok.

"tapi bagaimana dengan kaka?" tanya Mufasalia.

"pokoknya kau duluan saja, nah ambil ranselku" kata Cao Pi sambil memberikan ranselnya.

"baiklah" kata Mufasalia sambil mengambil ransel Cao Pi.

Cao Pi memanjat tembok itu, tapi sayang kakinya digigit oleh salah satu _Lessa_, "ukh!" Cao Pi menendang _Lessa _itu agar menjauh darinya, _Lessa _yang menggigit Cao Pi tadi terjatuh, tapi masih banyak _Lessa _lainnya yang siap menangkap Cao Pi, Cao Pi sempat ngeri karna dia melihat para _Lessa _itu bagaikan zombie yang kelaparan, Cao Pi turun dari tembok dan berlari menjauh, walaupun langkahnya tak dapat sebaik sebelumnya karna kakinya digigit oleh _Lessa_, "ukh, seandainya kaki ini tidak terluka aku pasti bisa berlari" kata Cao Pi, tanpa diduga didepan Cao Pi ada _Lessa Humandenata _yang mencegah Cao Pi.

"minggir!" kata Cao Pi.

"tidak mau, kau harus kubawa kehadapan Yang Mulia Nia" kata _Lessa Humandenata_.

"aku tidak mau!" kata Cao Pi sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah _Lessa Humandenata _itu.

"..." _Lessa Humandenata _itu hanya diam, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, hal itu membuat Cao Pi heran.

"kenapa kau?" tanya Cao Pi.

"lebih baik menyerah daripada sengsara" kata _Lessa Humandenata _itu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kau akan tau nanti" kata _Lessa Humandenata _itu.

Cao Pi tetap mengarahkan pistolnya kearah _Lessa _yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi Cao Pi lupa kalau dibelakangnya masih banyak _Lessa _yang mengejarnya, dan salah satu _Lessa _itu mengigit Cao Pi tepat dilengannya, "ukh!" Cao Pi memegangi lengannya yang terluka, dia menendang _Lessa _yang mengigitnya tadi, dan menembaknya.

**Dor!**

_Lessa _yang ditembak Cao Pi tadi penuh dengan darah, dan dalam seketika _Lessa _yang ditembak Cao Pi tadi menjadi abu dan terbakar, persis yang ia lihat didalam rumah sakit.

"ukh" Cao Pi memegangi lengannya yang telah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"sudahku bilangkan, lebih baik menyerah daripada sengsara..." kata _Lessa Humandenata _yang berada dihadapan Cao Pi, setelah itu ia maju untuk menyerang Cao Pi, dengan sigap Cao Pi menyingkir dan menembak _Lessa Humandenata _itu, dan _Lessa Humandenata _itu pun menjadi abu dan terbakar, "hh, hh, hh, tidak berguna" Cao Pi berlari agar dia bisa menghindar dari kerumunan _Lessa _yang mengejarnya.

Sedangkan dari luar tembok rumah sakit Mufasa, Mufasalia sedang menunggu Cao Pi, dia merasa khawatir, "bagaimana keadaan kak Cao Pi?" pikir Mufasalia, dia berlari menuju gerbang masuk rumah sakit Mufasa. "perasaanku tidak enak, apa mungkin, atau apakah kak Cao Pi..." pikir Mufasalia, dia berlari menuju gerbang depan rumah sakit Mufasa, setelah berada didepan gerbang rumah sakit itu, dia melihat Cao Pi yang sedang asyik menembak para _Lessa, _"kak Cao Pi, apakah dia baik baik saja?" pikir Mufasalia.

Dihalaman rumah sakit Mufasa, Cao Pi terus menembaki para _Lessa _"tch! Mereka terlalu banyak, apa yang dapat kulakukan?" gerutu Cao Pi, tiba tiba tanah yang dipijak Cao Pi terbelah dan mengkelupas, "oh tidak, jangan dia" kata Cao Pi, dia melihat sekeliling, dari arah rumah sakit terlihat dua _Lessa Birdmihumanila_ yang berlari mendekati Cao Pi, "apakah dengan senjata api dapat membuatnya mati?" kata Cao Pi sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah _Lessa Birdmihumanila, _Cao Pi menarik pelatuk pistol itu, dan peluru melesat kearah salah satu _Lessa_.

**Dor!**

_Lessa Birdmihumanila _yang ditembak Cao Pi tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kesakitan, justru _Lessa _itu semakin mendekati Cao Pi.

"mustahil" Cao Pi terkejut melihat _Lessa Birdmihumanila _itu tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kesakitan, akhirnya dia pun berlari agar bisa menjauh dari dua monster itu.

-x-

"Yang Mulia Nia, saya mendapatkan kabar kalau Cao Pi sedang diserang oleh para _Lessa _dihalaman rumah sakit Mufasa" kata Roscoe.

"baguslah, aku berharap salah satu dari _Lessa _itu bisa membawa Cao Pi kesini" kata Nia.

"tapi semua _Lessa _telah mati, dan yang tersisa hanyalah dua _Lessa Birdmihumanila_ yang masih terus menyerang Cao Pi" kata Roscoe.

"hmph, lebih baik kita keluarkan penyerang terbaik kita untuk menyerang Cao Pi" kata Nia.

"anda serius?" tanya Roscoe.

"kenapa kau ragu Roscoe?" tanya Nia.

"tidak, yang saya pertanyakan adalah apa lebih baik dia kita panggil saat Cao Pi sudah tiba dikastil ini" usul Roscoe.

"boleh juga, tapi kita bisa beri kejutan padanya, Roscoe aku mau kau berkelahi dengan Cao Pi, dan buktikan apakah dia 'Guardian Human' yang dimaksud" perintah Nia.

"Guardian Human?" tanya Roscoe.

"iya, orang yang melindungi bangsa manusia dari kekejaman, dulu gelar itu disandang oleh ibuku, dan sekarang pasti diwariskan pada Cao Pi, tugasmu seranglah Cao Pi hingga dia bisa membuka segel terlarang itu" kata Nia.

"baik" kata Roscoe, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Nia.

-x-

Dihalaman rumah sakit, Cao Pi berusaha menghindari _Lessa Birdmihumanila _tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, dan darahnya terus mengucur, akhirnya Cao Pi terjatuh, "hh, hh, hh, apa ini akhir hidupku, apa aku mati disini? Jika iya berarti aku mengecewakan semuanya" pikir Cao Pi.

Mufasalia yang dari tadi memperhatikan didepan gerbang rumah sakit hanya bisa berteriak berharap Cao Pi mendengarnya, "kak Cao Pi bangun!" teriak Mufasalia.

Tapi apa daya Cao Pi tidak bisa berdiri lagi, dia sudah sangat lelah, dan tubuhnya sudah banyak kekurangan darah, Cao Pi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Mufasalia yang melihat Cao Pi sudah tak berdaya pun berlari memasuki halaman rumah sakit itu, dia berlari menghampiri Cao Pi, tapi belum saja mendekati Cao Pi, langkahnya dihalangi oleh seseorang, dia adalah Roscoe, "jangan harap bisa mendekati Cao Pi, dia mangsaku" kata Roscoe sambil mencekik Mufasalia.

"ukh..." Mufasalia berusaha melepaskan tangan Roscoe yang berada dilehernya.

"hmph, kita lihat bagaimana gadis manis ini mati, apakah akan penuh dengan penderitaan" kata Roscoe tersenyum licik, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan siap menusuk Mufasalia.

Cao Pi yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, dia berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan dia terjatuh, berkali kali dia berusaha, berkali kali juga dia terjatuh, "hentikan, aku mohon hentikan, jangan sakiti Mufasalia" kata Cao Pi, dia berusaha berdiri.

"hmph, aku lebih suka menyakiti dia, untuk apa menolong gadis manis ini hah?" tanya Roscoe.

"aku tidak punya jawaban untuk hal itu" kata Cao Pi, dia terus berusaha berdiri.

"dasar bodoh, kau memang payah, aku heran kenapa Yang Mulia Nia tertarik dengan orang yang bodoh seperti dirimu" kata Roscoe yang menghina Cao Pi.

"entahlah" kata Cao Pi.

"hmph, kau memang bodoh ya" kata Roscoe.

Cao Pi tidak menjawab, dia terus saja berusaha berdiri.

"jadi bagaimana, apa aku boleh membunuh gadis kecil ini" kata Roscoe, dia menyayat sedikit pipi Mufasalia.

Darah mengucur dipipi Mufasalia, "ukh" Mufasalia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit akibat sayatan pedang Roscoe.

"ternyata darah anak ini manis juga, sebaiknya aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" kata Roscoe.

Cao Pi hanya menatap penderitaan Mufasalia, dia tersenyum, senyuman iblis yang ia keluarkan nampak mengerikan, mata birunya begitu menyeramkan, dia menatap Roscoe sambil tersenyum sinis, "hmph, kau ternyata juga payah ya, setidaknya kau jangan menyerang anak kecil tapi menyerang orang yang seusia dengan dirimu" ejek Cao Pi.

"hooo, kau mentangku ya, baiklah" kata Roscoe, dia melempar Mufasalia ketanah.

"iya" kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum iblis, tubuhnya dipenuhi asap, entah datang dari mana asap ungu itu terus menutupi tubuh Cao Pi, (*mirip teknik jurus Susano'o milik Sasuke Uchiha anime Naruto*).

Mufasalia terkejut melihat Cao Pi, aura yang berbeda dari tubuh Cao Pi. "apa benar dia kak Cao Pi?" kata Mufasalia, tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan karna melihat Cao Pi.

"jangan membuatku tertawa bodoh" kata Roscoe, dia berlari menghampiri Cao Pi dan siap menebas Cao Pi dengan pedangnya.

"sudahku bilang jangan remehkan diriku, dasar payah" kata Cao Pi, dia menangkis serangan Roscoe dengan tangan kosong, dan langsung menggenggam lengan Roscoe, kini posisi Cao Pi berada dibelakang Roscoe.

"akh! Tch! Ini mustahil, aku tidak mungkin kalah dari dirimu!" kata Roscoe, dia berusaha meronta dari genggaman Cao Pi.

"jadi sudah terlihat diantara kita, siapa yang payah" kata Cao Pi, dia mulai menarik lengan Roscoe kebelakang sambil menginjak punggung Roscoe.

"Aaaaaakh!" teriak Roscoe.

Mufasalia yang melihat hal itu begitu terkejut, dia tidak percaya Cao Pi yang mulanya baik, kini berubah menjadi orang yang tidak memberi belas kasihan, walaupun yang ia lawan adalah Roscoe, tapi tetap saja Cao Pi melakukan hal itu tanpa belas kasihan, "dia bukan kak Cao Pi, dia bukan kak Cao Pi" kata Mufasalia.

Cao Pi tersenyum iblis, dia begitu senang melihat Roscoe menderita.

Mufasalia berlari menghampiri Cao Pi, dia berusaha menghentikan Cao Pi, "kak Cao Pi! Tolong hentikan, walaupun Roscoe itu kejam, kau tidak boleh membalasnya dengan kekejaman juga!" kata Mufasalia.

Cao Pi hanya memandangi Mufasalia, tatapan matanya kosong, hal ini membuat Mufasalia ketakutan. Cao Pi melempar tubuh Roscoe ketanah, dan dia berjalan mengahampiri Mufasalia dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"kak Cao Pi" kata Mufasalia.

Cao Pi tidak menjawab perkataan Mufasalia, dia terus berjalan menghampiri Mufasalia, tangannya siap menangkap Mufasalia, melihat hal itu Mufasalia berlari menjauh dari Cao Pi. "dia bukan kak Cao Pi, apa segel 'guardian human' telah lepas? Apa yang harusku lakukan?" pikir Mufasalia.

Cao Pi terus berjalan menghampiri Mufasalia tanpa berkata apa apa.

-x-

"hh, hh, hh, dimana Cao Pi dan pamannya? Semoga mereka baik baik saja" kata Rin, dia terus berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Cao Pi dan Xiahou Dun, tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlari menghindari seorang pria dihalaman rumah sakit Mufasa, "kenapa gadis kecil itu? Aku harus menolongnya" pikir Rin, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung masuk kedalam area rumah sakit Mufasa, dan langsung berlari menghampiri gadis kecil yang merupakan Mufasalia, "hei kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Rin kepada Mufasalia.

"siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini sangat berbahaya" kata Mufasalia.

"aku kesini justru ingin menyelamatkanmu dari orang yang mengejarmu" kata Rin.

"sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Mufasalia.

"aku Rin Carolina" kata Rin.

"Rin Carolina?!" kata Mufasalia terkejut.

"iya, sebaiknya kita harus pergi darisini!" kata Rin sambil menarik lengan Mufasalia agar menjauh dari area rumah sakit Mufasa.

"tidak mau! Aku disini ingin menghentikan kak Cao Pi!" kata Mufasalia.

"Cao Pi?" kata Rin heran.

"dia ada disana, sepertinya dia tak sengaja melepaskan segel 'guardian human'" kata Mufasalia sambil menunjuk Cao Pi.

Rin memperhatikan orang yang ditunjuk Mufasalia, alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat orang yang ditunjuk Mufasalia adalah Cao Pi yang sudah benar benar bukan Cao Pi lagi, kini tangannya penuh dengan darah, sepertinya dia habis membunuh para _Lessa_.

"bagaimana mungkin segel itu lepas?" kata Rin yang begitu terkejut.

"aku tidak tau" kata Mufasalia.

Rin terdiam, seketika dia teringat perkataan nona Bian Shi tentang bungan lavender itu, Rin mengambil lima tangkai bunga lavender itu, dan berlari menghampiri Cao Pi.

"kakak Rin! Apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanya Mufasalia.

"menghentikan Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"bagaimana caranya? Satu satunya cara hanyalah dengan menutup kembali segelnya!" kata Mufasalia.

"aku tau" kata Rin, lalu dia berhenti dan melemparkan lima tangkai bunga lavender itu kearah Cao Pi, ajaib lima tangkai bunga lavender itu mebuat sebuah perisai ungu yang mengurung Cao Pi didalamnya.

"apa itu?" kata Mufasalia yang terheran heran melihat perisai ungu itu.

"Cao Pi! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari perisai itu!" kata Rin.

Cao Pi berusaha keluar dari perisai ungu itu, tapi tubuhnya selalu terpental bila menyetuh perisai ungu itu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Roscoe yang berusaha beridiri, dia memandang Cao Pi, "tch, ini masih belum selesai" kata Roscoe, lalu dia menghilang begitu saja.

"hei kamu" kata Rin.

"iya, kak Rin" kata Mufasalia.

"apa kau tau keberadaan Gold Gun legendaris itu" kata Rin.

"Gold Gun? Apa maksudnya Gold Gun yang ini" kata Mufasalia, dia membuka ransel Cao Pi dan mengambil sesuatu didalam tas itu, setelah benda yang dicari didapatkan, Mufasalia memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Rin.

"Gold Gun legendaris!" kata Rin terkejut.

"kami menemukannya didalam rumah sakit Mufasa" kata Mufasalia.

"senjata itu bercahaya, berarti kau lah orang yang terpilih untuk menembakkan senjata itu" kata Rin.

"iya, aku saja terkejut ketika melihat senjata ini bersinar saat aku pegang" kata Mufasalia.

"maaf, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"namaku Mufasalia Delentina" kata Mufasalia.

"nama yang bagus, dan namamu mirip dengan nama rumah sakit ini" kata Rin.

"terima kasih" kata Mufasalia.

"Mufasalia, sekarang dengarkan aku" kata Rin dengan wajah serius.

"iya" kata Mufasalia.

"arahkan senjata itu tepat dijantung Cao Pi dan tembaklah" kata Rin.

"eh? Apa kaka tidak salah?!" kata Mufasalia tidak percaya akan yang barusan ia dengar.

"tidak, Gold Gun hanya bisa ditembakkan kepada 'guardian human' dulu Cao Pi juga pernah mengamuk dan pamannya yaitu tuan Xiahou Dun menembakkan Gold Gun itu kepada Cao Pi tepat dijantungnya untuk menghentikan efek emosional Cao Pi" jelas Rin.

Mufasalia hanya mengangguk, dia mengarahkan Gold Gun itu tepat kearah Cao Pi, tangannya bergemetar, dia tidak percaya harus menembak seorang manusia, Mufasalia siap menarik pelatuk Gold Gun itu dan...

**Dor!**

Peluru tepat mengenai Cao Pi seketika Cao Pi ambruk, "kak Cao Pi!" kata Mufasalia, dia panik saat melihat Cao Pi yang ambruk, ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Cao Pi.

"tenang dia tidak mati" kata Rin.

Benar saja Cao Pi masih bernapas, nampaknya dia sedang tertidur, Mufasalia menghela napas lega, "syukurlah, kukira Cao Pi mati" kata Mufasalia, dia duduk didekat Cao Pi.

Rin menghampiri Mufasalia, "efek ini bisa bertahan lama, tergantung keadaan emosi Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"apa saat Cao Pi bangun nanti dia akan normal?" tanya Mufasalia.

"tidak, segelnya tidak terkunci itu berarti Cao Pi masih tidak terkendali, satu satunya cara adalah, kita harus membawa Cao Pi ke tuan Cao Cao untuk menyegel Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"jadi kita harus membawanya kekastil?" tanya Mufasalia.

"iya, hanya itu satu satunya cara" kata Rin dia menghampiri Cao Pi, tapi entah kenapa wajah Rin memerah, Mufasalia yang melihat itu hanya bingung.

"kenapa, kak Rin?" tanya Mufasalia.

"wajah Cao Pi saat tidur sungguh imut" kata Rin.

**Gubrak!**

"bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu" kata Mufasalia.

"tapi memang kenyataan" kata Rin.

"sudahlah, yang jadi masalah bagaimana kita membawanya kekastil?" tanya Mufasalia.

"aku akan menggendongnya" kata Rin.

"kuat?" tanya Mufasalia.

"i, iya" kata Rin, dia menggendong Cao Pi dibelakang punggungnya, tapi tanpa sengaja tangan Cao Pi mengenai dadanya Rin, hal itu membuat wajah Rin merah semerah buah tomat.

"kenapa kak Rin?" tanya Mufasalia.

"di, dia, mengenai, da, dadaku" kata Rin dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"hah?" kata Mufasalia yang tidak mendengar perkataan Rin.

"sudahlah ayo kita pergi dari sini" kata Rin, lalu pergi.

"ah tunggu!" kata Mufasalia sambil mengejar Rin.

-x-

"payah, aku kalah dengan Cao Pi!" kata Roscoe.

"itu wajar, karna Cao Pi bukanlah Cao Pi" kata Nia.

"apa maksud anda?" tanya Roscoe.

"dia telah membuka segel 'guardian human' itu berarti kekuatan Cao Pi sudah tak dapat ditandingi lagi" kata Nia.

"jadi segelnya telah lepas?" kata Roscoe.

"iya" jawab Nia.

"lalu siapa yang dapat menyegel kekuatannya?" tanya Roscoe.

"ayah" kata Nia.

"Cao Cao?" kata Roscoe.

"iya, hanya dia yang mampu menyegel kekuatan Cao Pi" kata Nia.

Roscoe hanya mengagguk.

-x-

"ayo lepas, lepas" kata Cao Cao, ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya, tapi selalu saja gagal, "hah~ sulit sekali lepas" gerutu Cao Cao. Dia merunduk, ia hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya, "bagaimana ini, apa aku akan terus ada disini? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku akan berusaha" kata Cao Cao, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan, dan akhirnya berhasil, "akhirnya berhasil!" seru Cao Cao, lalu dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya disebelah kiri dan berhasil, "akhirnya berhasil, baiklah aku akan kabur dari tempat ini untuk mencari Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao, dia celingak celinguk untuk memastikan kalau Nia tidak ada disini, setelah merasa aman Cao Cao kabur dari tempat itu.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Aiko:"uwaaaaaaa, ceritanya panjang sekali"<p>

Ishida:"karna kau keasyikan nulis cerita"

Aiko:"iya juga sih"

Ishida:"akhir tulisan (?), mohon reviewnya ya see you next chapter"


	10. father and son (daughter)

Aiko:"sorry telat update, karna saya ditimpa ujian mid semester, jaringan lola, dan dilanda males lanjutin cerita"(ditendang)

Ishida:"terima kasih yang sudah mereview"

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Silahkan tembak Cao Pi sebanyak banyaknya.

Cao Pi:(pukul kepala Aiko)

Aiko:"sakit!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Saya juga berharap punya cowo kayak dia, dia itu complete, kyaaaaaaa dia itu myhusband! (fansgirl gila mode on)

Cao Pi:(pukul kepala Aiko)"mimpi!"

Aiko:"SAKIT!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Nia:"apa?! Ayah kabur, Roscoe kejar dia!"

Roscoe:"..."

Cao Cao:"hais, ketauan deh"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Saika Tsuruhime-**

Iya, saya tau, dimana Sasuke juga melakukan adegan yang sama dilakukan oleh Cao Pi, menarik lengan Roscoe dan menariknya dengan kuat, mampus kau Roscoe! (dibunuh Roscoe)

Papi Cao Cao, semoga menang lari maraton ya, aku mendukung disini, GANBATTE!

Cao Cao:"gue bukan lari maraton! Gue mau kabur tau!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Penjelasan secara ilmiahnya (dosen mode on)#plak# 'guardian human' itu adalah sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat, Cao Pi tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu dan akhirnya dia mengamuk gara gara tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan 'guardian human', hal itu terjadi karna Cao Pi tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Oke thanks to review.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare <strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror, adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan Rin yang memberitahukan tentang wilayah Orde, wilayah yang penuh dengan misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: father and sondaughter**

"aku harap Nia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku" pikir Cao Cao, dia berlari keluar dari kastil menyeramkan itu.

-x-

"kaka Rin" kata Mufasalia.

"iya" kata Rin.

"aku mau tanya, kenapa kaka mengetahui keberadaan tentang 'guardian human'?" tanya Mufasalia.

"justru aku juga mau menanyakan hal itu padamu" kata Rin.

"aku...mengetahui 'guardian human' dari ibuku, karna ibuku teman baiknya nona Bian Shi" kata Mufasalia.

"begitu ya" kata Rin.

"kalau kaka bagaimana?" tanya Mufasalia.

"aku adalah teman baiknya Nia" kata Rin.

"dan..." tanya Mufasalia lagi.

"aku diberi tugas oleh ibunya Cao Pi untuk melindungi Cao Pi, karna dia yakin suatu saat nanti Cao Pi pasti akan membuka segel 'guardian human'" kata Rin.

"begitu ya, tapi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika sampai kak Cao Pi sadar dan kembali mengamuk" kata Mufasalia sambil memperhatikan Cao Pi.

"kita hanya harus membawanya ke tuan Cao Cao, karna hanya dia yang mampu menyegel kembali segel Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"tunggu apa lagi, sebaiknya kita harus membawa kak Cao Pi kekastil" kata Mufasalia.

"tapi kastil Nia sangat ketat penjagaannya, kita tidak mungkin dengan mudah masuk kedalam kastil itu" kata Rin.

Mufasalia terdiam.

-x-

Cao Cao terus berlari menjauh dari kastil Nia, dia terus berlari, walaupun tenaganya sudah habis, tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari, "hh, hh, hh, aku harus pergi dari sini, dan mencari Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao. Akhirnya dia berhenti, Cao Cao duduk dipinggir sebuah bangunan, dia melepas lelah, dia kembali membayangkan masa lalunya bersama Bian Shi, Cao Pi, dan Nia, "hah~ kenapa sejak kepergianmu, keadaan berubah?" keluh Cao Cao, dia merasa tak berguna untuk melindungi 'wilayah orde' ini, dia sungguh merasa tak berguna, Cao Cao mengingat semua kenangan masa lalu, dimana Nia yang masih sangat periang dan baik hati, yang selalu bermain bersamanya, tapi sekarang Nia bukanlah Nia yang dulu, sifatnya benar benar berubah. "Nia kenapa kau harus berubah?" pikir Cao Cao.

_Flashback:_

"_ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Nia mau digendong!" kata Nia sambil memegang tangan Cao Cao._

"_maaf Nia, tapi ayah sedang sibuk" kata Cao Cao yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Nia._

"_Nia mau digendong! Cao Pi digendong, masa Nia tidak!" kata Nia._

"_maaf Nia, kaukan bisa minta paman Dun" kata Cao Cao._

"_paman kan sekarang ada didunia manusia, pokoknya Nia mau digendong sama ayah!" kata Nia._

_Cao Cao mengalah, karna Nia dari tadi memaksa dirinya untuk menggendong Nia, dia pun mengangkat Nia._

"_hahaha, Nia sayang ayah" kata Nia sambil memeluk Cao Cao._

_Cao Cao hanya tersenyum._

_Dari kejauhan, Bian Shi memperhatikan mereka dan dia pun tersenyum._

_Flashback end._

"kau memang bukan Nia yang dulu, dulu kau begitu periang, tapi sekarang kau begitu kejam" kata Cao Cao, dia bangkit dari istirahatnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

-x-

Roscoe berjalan menuju tempat Cao Cao ditahan, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Cao Cao sudah tidak ada ditempat itu, "kemana orang itu?!" kata Roscoe, dia mencari Cao Cao, Roscoe memeriksa ruangan itu tapi dia tidak juga menemukan Cao Cao, "tch, dasar pak tua, kau pikir bisa lari dariku" kata Roscoe, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi langkahnya dikejutkan oleh Nia yang berdiri dihadapannya, dia menghadap kejendela yang cukup besar, terpasang jelas ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang sedih, Roscoe yang heran, dan terkejut melihat Nia dengan ekspresi sedih itu pun menghampirinya, "ada apa Yang Mualia Nia?" tanya Roscoe.

Nia terkejut, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Roscoe, "Roscoe?" kata Nia.

"ada apa Yang Mulia Nia? Kenapa wajah anda terlihat sedih?" tanya Roscoe.

"ayah...ayah kabur, dia kabur, dia pergi mennggalkanku..." kata Nia, tak disangka air matanya menetes, Roscoe yang terkejut melihat Nia mengeluarkan air mata berusaha menenangkan Nia.

"hmph, hanya orang tua yang tak tau diuntung kenapa kau harus menangisi dirinya?" kata Roscoe.

Nia menatap Roscoe, lalu memeluknya, "kau tak tau arti kasih sayang?" tanya Nia yang berada dipelukan Roscoe.

"tidak" jawab Roscoe.

"pantas kau tak mengetahui kenapa aku menangis...setidaknya kau tetap disisiku itu bisa membuatku bahagia, Roscoe..." kata Nia, dia memeluk Roscoe dengan erat, sedangkan Roscoe hanya diam, dia cuek saja akan pelukan Nia, justru yang berada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa membunuh Cao Pi.

-x-

Cao Cao menyusuri kota mati itu, dia memperhatikan sekeliling, dia merasa heran kota 'wilayah orde' sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, dulu kota 'wilayah orde' sangatlah ramai, tapi sekarang mirip seperti kota mati, "sangat berbeda jauh dengan dulu" pikir Cao Cao, tiba tiba dia dikejutkan dengan seorang anak kecil yang berlari menghampirinya, "siapa anak kecil itu?" kata Cao Cao.

Anak kecil yang berlari menghampirinya itu adalah Mufasalia, dia berlari kearah Cao Cao, setelah berada dihadapan Cao Cao dia mengatur nafasnya.

"kau, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Cao Cao.

"tidak, apakah kau tuan Cao Cao?" tanya Mufasalia.

"iya, sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Cao Cao.

"nama tidaklah penting, sekarang tuan harus ikut denganku" kata Mufasalia, dia menarik tangan Cao Cao.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Mufasalia langsung membawa Cao Cao ketempat Rin, "ayo tuan Cao Cao, Cao Pi butuh bantuan anda" kata Mufasalia.

"Cao Pi? Jadi dia ada disini?" tanya Cao Cao, terlihat wajahnya ekspresi gembira setelah lama tak bertemu dengan putranya.

Cao Cao akhirnya sampai ditempat Cao Pi, tapi keadaan Cao Pi sedang dalam keadaan pingsan, Rin yang berada disamping Cao Pi pun berdiri dan menghampiri Cao Cao, "lama tak bertemu tuan Cao Cao" kata Rin.

"kau Rin? Rin Carolina?" tanya Cao Cao.

"iya" jawab Rin.

"wah ternyata kau sudah besar ya" kata Cao Cao, dia tersenyum, lalu senyumannya hilang setelah melihat Cao Pi yang berbaring seperti orang pingsan, "kenapa, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Cao Pi tanpa sengaja membuka segel 'guardian human', hal itu membuatnya tak terkendali, dan dia mengamuk, hal itu memaksa kami untuk menembakkan Gold Gun kepada Cao Pi" jelas Rin.

"begitu ya, jadi kejadian masa lalu juga terulang lagi, ini kedua kalinya Cao Pi mengamuk, baiklah aku akan menyegel segel didalam tubuhnya" kata Cao Cao, dia berjalan menuju Cao Pi, dan membuka pakaian Cao Pi, hal itu sontak membuat Rin nosebleed dengan hebatnya (?) begitu pula sang Author #plak#. Cao Cao meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di perut Cao Pi, tiba tiba ditubuh Cao Pi muncul segitiga dan didalam segitiga itu tiga buah lingkaran berwarna ungu, disekeliling tubuh Cao Cao ditutupi oleh cahaya ungu begitu pula Cao Pi, Rin dan Mufasalia hanya bisa bengong melihat hal itu, setelah cahaya ungu itu lenyap dan tanda di perut Cao Pi juga lenyap, Cao Pi pun sadar dari pingsannya, "umm, ah aku dimana?" tanya Cao Pi yang masih setengah sadar.

"Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao, dia memeluk Cao Pi dengan erat, "syukurlah kau masih selamat, ayah sangat bersyukur" kata Cao Cao, air matanya Cao Cao jatuh, dia menangis karna melihat putra semata wayangnya itu masih bisa berada dipelukannya.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Uwaaaa aku juga ikut terharu, hiks, hiks, hiks, kau mau tissue, papi Cao Cao?<p>

Cao Cao:"kau ini, reputasiku sebagai The Hero of Chaos jadi hilang gara gara nangis"

Aiko:"biarlah, yang penting kau sudah melihatkan kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya"

Cao Cao:"iya"

Aiko:"mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	11. Cao Pi vs Roscoe

Waaaaah lama banget gak update Nightmare, ya sudah karna sibuk dan lagi males nulis #plak#, terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Hmmm, bisa diatur

Cao Cao:...

Cao Pi:...

Oke thanks to review.

**-Lee Xia-**

Betul sekali, kita sayang Cao Pi saja! Cao Pi aku fansgirlmu!

Cao Pi:(pukul kepala Aiko)"bodo amat!"

Aiko:"SAKIT tau!"

Cao Pi:"iya, iya, ada fansgirl itu berarti aku banyak yang naksir"(narsis mode on)

Aiko:"sejak kapan dia jadi narsis"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Saika Tsuruhime-**

Aiko:"Cao Cao selamat, horeeeee!"

Cao Cao:"berisik!"

Aiko:"maaf"

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamakbar anshari-**

Aiko:"senyuman Nia sungguh kawai~"

Nia:...

Aiko:"ingin menampar? Silahkan ijin sama Nia"

Nia:...

Oke thanks to review.

**-Scarlet n Blossom-**

Nia:...

Aiko:"ni anak titik titik mulu komentarnya!"

Nia:"gak apa, aku hanya ingin cepat melakukan upacar suci saja, dan Cao Pi akan mati ditanganku"(evilsmile)

Aiko:(kabur)

Oke thanks to review.

**-mrs ganbatte-**

Tenang Xiahou Dun pasti akan muncul dichapter chapter depan, dia sedang istirahat dibelakang panggung (?)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: T

Genre: horror,adventure

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: OOC.

**Summary: **ayah Cao Pi yaitu Cao Cao menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan dia bertemu dengan Rin yang memberitahukan tentang 'wilayah Orde', wilayah yang penuh misteri dan keanehan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Cao Pi vs Roscoe<strong>

Akhirnya Cao Cao bisa memeluk putranya itu setelah lama tak bertemu dengan putra semata wayangnya ini, tangis haru itulah yang dapat Cao Cao berikan kepada Cao Pi.

"syukurlah, kau masih selamat Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao.

"iya..." kata Cao Pi.

"kenapa kau berada disini? Bukannya ayah sudah melarangmu untuk kesini?" tanya Cao Cao.

"aku ingin menolong ayah, aku tidak terima kalau ayah dibunuh oleh Nia!" kata Cao Pi.

Cao Cao menghela napasnya, "hah~ walaupun kau belum bertemu dengan Nia secara langsung, tapi kau sudah mengetahui sifatnya..." kata Cao Cao.

"kenapa Nia ingin membunuh ayah maupun diriku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"karna dia ingin menjadi _Lessa _yang terkuat dan ingin hidup abadi" kata Cao Cao.

"lalu kenapa ayah, ibu, dan paman Dun punya hubungan dengan Nia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"karna ibumu memiliki darah _Lessa _dia sebenarnya juga penguasa terbesar 'wilayah orde' ini, dan sekarang darah _Lessa _itu berada didirimu Cao Pi, kau adalah manusia yang berdarah manusia dan _Lessa _maka dari itu kau memiliki kekuatan 'Guardian Human'" jelas Cao Cao panjang lebar.

"jadi aku adalah _Lessa_?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ya, tapi kau lahir didunia manusia, kau tidak dianggap _Lessa _karna lahir didunia manusia" kata Cao Cao.

"begitu ya..." kata Cao Pi.

"oh iya, kau kesini bersama Xiahou Dun kan? Kemana dia?" tanya Cao Cao teringat kalau Xiahou Dun tidak ada disini.

"aku terpisah dengan dia, sekarang ini pun aku masih mencari paman Dun" kata Cao Pi yang juga heran tak melihat Xiahou Dun.

Cao Cao terdiam lalu dia teringat saat dia terjebak di kastil itu, dia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak, suara itu tak asing baginya tapi suara itu tidak terdengar jelas sehingga membuat Cao Cao sulit untuk menentukan suara siapa itu, "Cao Pi, sebaiknya kau ikut ayah, kita kembali kekastil itu" kata Cao Cao.

"kembali kekastil?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Xiahou Dun" kata Cao Cao.

"apa paman Dun ada disana?" tanya Cao Pi.

'apa mungkin itu suara Xiahou Dun, kalau iya, apakah Nia melakukan hal itu kepada Xiahou Dun, aku khawatir kalau sampai Nia melakukan hal itu' Cao Cao menatap Cao Pi, lalu mengalihkan pandangnya kepada dua perempuan yang berada disampingnya, "apa kalian ingin pergi kekastil itu juga?" tanya Cao Cao kepada Mufasalia dan Rin.

"iya, saya diberi tugas oleh nona Bian Shi untuk melindungi Cao Pi" kata Rin.

"aku ikut!" kata Mufasalia.

"baiklah, Cao Pi kau tetap bersama ayah, soalnya Nia tak segan segan mengeluarkan pasukan _Lessa _untuk menangkapmu" kata Cao Cao.

"baik ayah" kata Cao Pi sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berempat berlari menuju kastil Nia, untuk menghentikan keinginan Nia untuk menguasai dunia ini. Cao Pi melihat jam ditangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

"waaah tak terasa sudah pagi" kata Cao Pi.

"memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Cao Cao.

"jam setengah enam" kata Cao Pi.

"tch, kita harus cepat, soalnya upacara suci itu dimulai jam duabelas siang nanti" kata Cao Cao.

"jadi Nia sudah memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini ya..." kata Rin.

"apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Nia memilih jam duabelas siang nanti karna akan terjadi gerhana matahari total, dan disaat itulah waktu yang paling tepat untuk melakukan upacara suci 'kekal abadi'" jelas Rin.

"jadi itu tujuan dia" kata Cao Cao.

Mereka berempat terus mempercepat langkah mereka agar sampai kekastil.

-x-

"sudah jam segini, sebentar lagi upacar itu akan dimulai, tapi apa anda yakin Yang Mulia Nia, Cao Pi tidak ada disini?" tanya Roscoe.

"mereka pasti akan berada disini, karna mereka akan menjemput satu orang lagi yang masih tertinggal disini" kata Nia.

"maksudmu Xiahou Dun?" tanya Roscoe.

"iya, aku yakin ayah pasti tidak akan pergi meninggalkan paman Dun" kata Nia.

"hah, ternyata anda cerdik juga" puji Roscoe.

"Roscoe, bersiap didepan gerbang, sebentar lagi mereka ada disini, kalau perlu kau perintah semua _Lessa _untuk berjaga didekat gerbang, dan gunakan 'dia' untuk membantumu menyerang mereka dan tangkap Cao Pi" kata Nia.

"baiklah Yang Mulia Nia" kata Roscoe, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Nia.

"kita lihat saja, apakah ayah bisa melindungi Cao Pi..." kata Nia sambil tersenyum.

-x-

"itu dia kastilnya!" kata Cao Cao.

Mereka berempat berhenti tidak jauh dari gerbang, untuk melepas lelah karna terus berlari, tapi belum saja mereka beristirahat, kehadiran mereka disambut oleh _Lessa _dari berbagai jenis, keempat orang itu begitu terkejut, mereka bersiap diposisi mereka untuk menyerang _Lessa Lessa _itu.

"Cao Pi, kau tetap disamping ayah, ayah tidak ingin kau terpisah dari ayah" kata Cao Cao.

"baik ayah" kata Cao Pi.

"err bagaimana kita bisa menyerang _Lessa _yang begitu banyaknya?" tanya Mufasalia, dia bersembunyi dibelakang Rin, karna ketakutan melihat _Lessa Lessa _yang begitu banyak dihadapannya.

"hanya menembak dia dengan pistol" kata Cao Pi.

"ya" kata Cao Cao.

Cao Cao dan Cao Pi menembak satu persatu _Lessa _yang berada didepannya, walaupun sudah ditembak berkali kali, para _Lessa _itu tidak mau berkurang, justru mereka semakin bertambah banyak.

"mereka terus saja bertambah" gerutu Cao Pi.

"mungkin saja Roscoe telah mempersiapkan seluruh _Lessa _ini, hmph dia memang hebat dalam hal mengatur strategi, pantas Bian Shi begitu kagum padanya" pikir Cao Cao.

"hahahahahaha, bersenang senanglah!" terdengar suara tawa, tak jauh dari kerumunan _Lessa _itu terlihat Roscoe yang sedang tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak ini berjuang untuk melawan para _Lessa _, "kalian akan menerima takdir kalian disini..." kata Roscoe.

"tch! Kau lagi!" kata Cao Pi.

"hmph, aku sangat ingin melihat akhir perjuangan kalian, apa kalian akan mati disini? Atau terluka?" kata Roscoe.

"aku tidak akan mati dengan begitu mudah!" kata Cao Pi.

"sudahlah Cao Pi, kau tak bisa melawan dia, dia Roscoe Ventino, dia adalah _Lessa Humandenata _yang paling ditakuti, sebaiknya kau tak berurusan dengan dia, seandainya Nia tak memerintahkan untuk tidak membunuhmu, kau pasti sudah mati ditangannya" kata Cao Cao sambil menahan Cao Pi.

"grr" Cao Pi tak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia mengepal tangannya, sepertinya Cao Pi sudah mulai menggunakan emosinya lagi, Cao Cao yang melihat hal itu langsung memukul perut Cao Pi karna dia kuatir kalau Cao Pi akan membuka segel 'guardian human' lagi.

"ukh!" Cao Pi memegangi perutnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, "uhuk, uhuk, uhuk"

"maafkan ayah Cao Pi, tapi tadi kau sudah terbawa emosi, sebaiknya kau tak usah menggunakan emosimu" kata Cao Cao.

"ba, baiklah ayah" kata Cao Pi sambil mengelus perutnya yang sakit akibat tinjuan Cao Cao yang sakitnya jangan ditanya.

"hah! Tak kusangka seorang ayah tega melakukan hal seperti itu untuk anak yang tercinta, tapi aku suka, penderitaan Cao Pi barusan adalah penghibur bagiku, aku sudah sungguh bosan, sepertinya aku akan menunjuk pertunjukkan paling terakhir, para _Lessa _kalian pergilah dari sini! Kalian sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi!" kata Roscoe memerintahkan para _Lessa _untuk pergi, semua _Lessa _yang semula menyerang Cao Pi dan Cao Cao pergi begitu saja.

"kita lihat, apa kalian bisa melawan 'dia'" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum, dari arah belakang Roscoe terlihat seseorang, seorang laki laki, dia berdiri disamping Roscoe.

Melihat laki laki itu, Cao Pi dan Cao Cao membelalakkan matanya, mereka begitu terkejut apa yang mereka lihat.

"hmph nikmatilah mimpi buruk kalian" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum.

"dasar! Kau menggunakan dia untuk menyerang kami!" kata Cao Pi.

"hahahahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa Cao Pi~ dia adalah kstaria gelap yang telah diramalkan oleh nona Nia" kata Roscoe sambil tertawa.

"tch! Dasar pengecut, kalau ingin bertarung ayo lawalah aku! Jangan gunakan dia!" kata Cao Pi yang sudah emosi.

Cao Cao menahan putranya itu agar tidak lepas kendali sambil terus menatap laki laki yang berada disamping Roscoe, 'ksatria gelap? Jadi diakah ksatria gelap yang telah Nia ramalkan?' pikir Cao Cao, dia terus menatap laki laki yang berada disamping Roscoe, dia benar benar tidak percaya, 'tapi kenapa dia?' pikir Cao Cao.

"hmph, kita mulai saja permainan ini, aku sudah tak sabar merasakan darah segar" kata Roscoe sambil menjilat pedangnya yang tajam itu, "ayo maju Xiahou Dun" kata Roscoe, lalu dia mendahului laki laki yang berada disampingnya, yaitu Xiahou Dun.

"baiklah" kata Xiahou Dun.

"a, aku tidak mungkin melawan Xiahou Dun..." kata Cao Cao dia menghindar dari serangan Xiahou Dun dan Roscoe.

"dasar pengecut! Kau menggunakan paman Dun untuk menyerang kami!" teriak Cao Pi.

"diamlah bodoh...kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya bila Xiahou Dun lah yang akan membunuhmu" kata Roscoe sambil tersenyum.

"grr, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Roscoe!" teriak Cao Pi, dia berlari kearah Roscoe, dan terlihat lagi asap ungu mengelilingi Cao Pi, sepertinya Cao Pi telah membuka segel 'guardian human' lagi.

"hahahaha, kau ingin menyerangku dengan 'guardian human'? Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu" kata Roscoe.

Cao Pi mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Roscoe dan menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan peluru pistol itu mengarah ke Roscoe, tapi Roscoe berhasil menghindar, dia berlari kearah Cao Pi dan siap mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Cao Pi.

**Craaaash!**

Pedang Roscoe mengenai pipi Cao Pi, "hmph, walaupun tidak mengenai lehernya, tapi setidaknya pipinya berhasil berdarah" kata Roscoe.

"jadi kau menyukainya? Baiklah sekerang giliranku untuk membuatmu berdarah" kata Cao Pi tersenyum.

Dia berlari kearah Roscoe, Cao Pi membuang pistolnya, dia berlari kearah Roscoe dengan tangan kosong.

"hah, kau ingin melawanku dengan tangan kosong? Dasar bodoh" kata Roscoe.

Cao Pi berlari dan akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap lengan Roscoe, Roscoe begitu terkejut ketika melihat Cao Pi sudah berada dihadapannya.

"cepat sekali!" kata Roscoe terkejut.

Cao Pi menggenggam tangan Roscoe yang memegang pedang dan pedang Roscoe itu ia arahkan kebatang leher Roscoe, lalu Cao Pi menjatuhkan Roscoe sehingga Roscoe tertidur ditanah, kini posisi Cao Pi berada diatas tubuh Roscoe.

"jangan pernah remehkan diriku" kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum.

"tch!" Roscoe berusaha meronta, tapi apa daya karna Cao Pi berada diatas tubuhnya, hal itu membuat Roscoe sulit bergerak.

"matilah..." kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum jahat ala Sima Yi (?)

Roscoe menahan pedangnya dengan tangan kirinya, dia menggenggam pedangnya, walaupun tangannya berdarah menahan sayatan pedangnya itu yang terus saja didorong Cao Pi dengan paksa. Akhirnya Roscoe berhasil menghentikan pedangnya sendiri, dia menendang Cao Pi agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"lumayan juga, kau sudah semakin kuat..." kata Roscoe.

"hmph, jangan pernah remehkan aku" kata Cao Pi.

"kau berhasil membuatku terluka" kata Roscoe sambil memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang terluka cukup parah akibat menahan pedangnya agar tak menusuk batang lehernya.

"itu masih belum seberapa..." kata Cao Pi, dia berlari dan menendang Roscoe hingga terjatuh, dan dia menginjak Roscoe yang sekarang dalam posisi tertidur.

"aaaakh!" teriak Roscoe.

"ternyata kau payah ya? Kau tak bisa melawanku" ejek Cao Pi.

Roscoe berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari injakkan Cao Pi, dengan cara menyayat kaki Cao Pi.

"ouch!" Cao Pi memegangi kakinya yang berdarah, dan hal itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk Roscoe, dia berdiri dan menendang Cao Pi tepat dikepalanya. (*waaaaaah kau kejam Roscoe, apa yang kau lakukan pada myprince?!*)

"aku sudah menganggap remeh dirimu" kata Roscoe.

Cao Pi hanya tersenyum, lalu menghapus darah yang berada di bibirnya.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya ni cerita di update juga, adegannya banyak darah, darah, darah, dan darah, dan Roscoe kau itu memiliki mulut yang pedas ya. Dan om keren, kau jadi jahat! NOOOOOO. Oh iya sebelum saya semakin gaje disini, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.<p> 


End file.
